Kaka-germs!
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta actually proves Goku's so called kako-germs really exist. When the little creatures realize who's watching them they spring for a new home on the saiyajin prince. How will Veggie get rid of them? What happens when he decides NOT to get rid of them?
1. Mud is fun; Veggie's bad-man shirt retur...

3:54 PM 6/16/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "I'll squash you like a pancake...and I like my pancakes very flat." -Veggie  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: AND covered in a delicious syrup/presevative-like topping.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Good for you Veggie. I'd like to welcome everyone to a special fan-requested Corner! Last fic I asked  
reviewers to give ideas on what we should do in the next Corner. Eventually I'll try to get to them all. But today we have  
the winner, or winners depending on how you look at it. Gie said I should have Veggie and Son-San do various dances like  
the tango; Veggie with a rose in his mouth; and the funky chicken while in a seperate review Maria S. gave me a funny idea  
of our two saiyajin friends having to tango together and...well, [pulls out her camera] Son-San'll fill you in on the rest  
of that one when the time comes.  
Vegeta: Where IS Kakarrotto anyway?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Beats me.....what are you WEARING?  
Vegeta: [looks down at his frilly pink shirt and hawaiian shorts] Don't ask me, it was Kakarrot's idea. (snorts)  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) (not totally convinced) Really?  
Vegeta: ...well oh-kay maybe he only thought up the shorts--THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME BEING CREATIVE YOU KNOW!! [tugs  
at his shirt]  
Chuquita: I guess if that's what you wanna call it.  
Vegeta: (suspicious) OH, and what would YOU call it?  
Chuquita: I'd call it getting a little TOO into this exotic dance thing.  
Vegeta: There is NOTHING exotic about the Funky Chicken, Chu.  
Chuquita: (chuckles)  
Vegeta: What?  
Chuquita: I'm trying to imagine that dance being "exotic".  
Vegeta: (anxiously looks over to his left at Son's empty seat, then at the door leading into the Corner) (whining) ERRRR,  
KAKARROTTO!!! WHERE ARE YOU!  
[Chu & Veggie freeze as the disco ball lights from the last Corner along with the latin American dance music appear in the  
room]  
Vegeta: (turns a pale white) (panickly sinks down in his chair) Why did I ask? WHY DID I ASK!!  
Chuquita: Well, we're about to get an answer. [door flings open]  
[figure steps into the room clacking castinettes in its hands]  
Chuquita: (gawks) What the heck?!...  
Vegeta: (slams his head down on the desk) I can't look! (glowing bright red)  
Chuquita: Why are you glowing already! You haven't even SEEN anything??  
Vegeta: (groans) It's a premonition! A premonition of EMBARASSING HUMILIATING ACTS TO COME!!  
[Son giggles as he walks up to the desk and stands infront of his chair, grinning cheesily]  
Chuquita: (jaw hangs open in shock)  
Vegeta: (w/head still on desk) Quick! Tell me what he's wearing--no wait! DON'T tell me what he's wearing!  
Chuquita: (mumbles) You'd never believe it.  
Vegeta: [opens his eyes and turns his head to the left] What do you mean I wouldn't believe i--AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! [falls over  
in his chair] WAHHH! [gets up, grabbing the top of the desk] Ka--Ka--Ka--KAKARROTTO!!?  
Goku: (Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky) Hi Veggie! [wearing a red and black strapless spanish ballgownish dress w/several roses in hair]  
Hi Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: (slaps herself on the forehead) I won't even ask.  
Goku: [snaps the castenettes in his hands at her ears]  
Chuquita: AHH! (grabs her ears in pain) (shouting) WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!  
Goku: (cheerfully) To signify it is now TANGO TIME!! (clacks castenettes) AI YAI YAI!!  
Chuquita: (seriously) [points to castenettes] Oh-kay, give me those.  
Goku: Why? *CLACK* *CLACK*  
Chuquita: Because it's really REALLY REALLY loud.  
Goku: Just like ME! (grins)  
Chuquita: (rubs her ears) Yeah, but that hurt! JUST GIVE ME THE CASTENETTES!!!  
Goku: Well, alright Chu-sama. (giggles) I can't dance with them anyway. [hands her the castenettes]  
Chuquita: (takes a good look at him and bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Goku: What's so funny?  
Chuquita: YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh Son-kun where did you GET that ridiculous outfit!  
Goku: Veggie.  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: (snickers) Heh-heh. Heh-heh-heh.  
Goku: (also snickers) Heeheehee.  
Both: AH-HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Chuquita: (stifling chuckles) Oh Son that's a good one. Really, who'd you get that from?  
Goku: (also stifling chuckles) Veggie.  
Chuquita: ... [turns to Veggie] Hey Veggie?  
Vegeta: [from under the table] I'm not here.  
Chuquita: Veggie!  
Vegeta: He's not under this table, now go away!  
Chuquita: (annoyed) Vedge will you get out from under there and take a look at Son-San here!  
Vegeta: ...no.  
Goku: [lifts the desk up off the ground to reveal nothing] (blinks) Little Veggie where did you go?  
Chuquita: [points to Veggie who is clutched against the underside of the desk] Veggie did you tell Son-kun to wear this  
thing? [points to Son's costume]  
Vegeta: (looks at Goku) KAKARROTTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT HORRIFIC OUTFIT!  
Goku: (confused) But, but you told me to--  
Vegeta: I DID NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING! NOW GO CHANGE BACK INTO WHATEVER IT IS YOU NORMALLY WEAR!  
Goku: But, but, but,--OHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO CONFUSED!!! [holds the sides of his head] VEGGIE MAKE UP YOUR MIND!! [shakes  
his fist in the air] (pouts) [sitting back in his chair] Veggie buys me this funny-looking outfit and then when I finally get  
here he tells me not to wear it!....my head hurts.  
Chuquita: [grabs two sombaros] Mine too. [puts one of the sombaros on] (smiles) Here Son-San. It'll make you feel better!  
Goku: [puts his sombaro on] (grins up at it) Ooh! I feel better already!  
Vegeta: (Mr. Pouty-Pants) What about me?  
Chuquita: (smirks) You confused Son-San so no big hats for you.  
Vegeta: AWWW! (snorts)  
Chuquita: Our fic today conserns those well-known little "cooties" that have been living on Son-kun here since the beginning  
of time.  
Goku: Or as Veggie calls um, "Kako-germs" [picks something off the top of his head and shows it off to the audiance] Ain't  
they CUTE!  
Chuquita: About as cute as a little green dot could be. (scratches her head)  
Vegeta: (blinks) I don't see anything.  
Kako-germ: (squeals) VEGGIE! [flies onto his head]  
Vegeta: (screams) AHHHHH!!!  
  
  
Summary: Vegeta actually proves Goku's so called kako-germs really exist. When the little creatures realize who's watching  
them they spring for a new home on the saiyajin prince. How will Veggie get rid of them? What happens when he decides to  
NOT get rid of them? Will Goku be germ-less forever? Based on a comic strip I wrote.  
  
Vegeta: (rubbing his head) AAUGH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!  
Goku: (whistles) Here boy! Come to Mommy!  
Kako-germ: WHEE! [jumps back onto Goku's head]  
Vegeta: (panting; still in a panic)  
Chuquita: On with the show!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahhh! " Vegeta said happily as he stepped out of the bathroom; a towel around his waist and a similar one on his  
head, " Nothing is more wonderful then the feeling of cleansing the body of all the disgusting Earth diseases around it. "  
he smiled as he walked towards his room, then paused, " I wonder how long THIS one's gonna last. " he said flatly, then  
opened the door to his room only to shriek in horror as a giant mudball came flying at him, knocking him to the ground and  
completely drenching him in muck.  
" HI VEGGIE!! " Goku grinned at him, the stench of rotting fish reeking from his mouth.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST CAME FROM DOING!!! "  
" ... " Goku looked up, deep in thought, " Nooooooooooooo. " he said, then let out a giggle, " You smell really nice  
though. "  
The ouji's face turned bright red, " I do?....I mean, OF COURSE I SMELL NICE YOU BAKA! " he snorted, pushing the  
larger saiyajin off of him, " At least I did until you pounced on me and covered my body in your third-class Kako-filth! "  
Goku looked down at his muddy body, " It's not filth Veggie, this is how I always look after I mud-wrestle fishies. "  
" Is THAT what you were doing? " Vegeta grumbled, standing up.  
" Yeah. I went fishing early this morning and I caught a whole bunch of little ones-- "  
" --and little to you would be... "  
" The 4 footers. "  
Vegeta nearly choked on his own spit, " FOUR--ugh, continue, Kakarrot. "  
" Thank you little Veggie. " Goku smiled pleasantly at him, " Now where was I...oh yeah! I ate all those little ones  
and got so full I could barely move, but then I spot this HUGE SIX-FOOT FISH doing backflips in the river, right? It took  
me a while to wrestle him to the ground, but I caught him. Well, by the time I finally DID finish him off I remembered my  
stomach was full. Now I couldn't waste a perfectly good fish like that so I thought "now who do I know that would like a  
yummy fish for breakfast, hmm?". "  
" And you thought of me. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Yup! " the larger saiyajin said proudly. Vegeta looked down to see a trail of mud seeping out the bottom of his  
bedroom door.  
" Kakarrot what's that? "  
" What's what? "  
" THAT! That trail of...Kakarrot move. "  
" NO! " Goku yelped.  
" Why not. "  
" Well, I, uh, maybe I like standing right here. " Goku laughed nervously.  
" In front of my doorway. " Vegeta said skeptically.  
" Yes. "  
" Hmm... " Vegeta rubbed his chin, trying to figure out how to get the bigger saiyajin to move. He smirked, " You  
wouldn't be KEEPING something from your little buddy, would you Kaka-chan? " he fake-sniffled.  
" No Veggie! I'd never keep ANYTHING from you! " Goku shook his head, worried.  
" Then why don't you move your large body so I can get in my bedroom!!!! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Well...oh-kay. " Goku gulped, " But-you-gotta-promise-not-to-get-mad-at-me! " he said quickly.  
" Yeah yeah, I promise. " Vegeta grumbled as he walked past Goku and into his room. He screamed at the sight before  
him. Vegeta's room was now covered in mud, slop, and grass. The giant fish Goku had described to him was laying sideways on  
the ouji's bed. The prince's jaw dropped to the floor, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" Wow Veggie, I'm so happy you're not mad at me! " Goku said cheerfully as they walked down the stairs from Vegeta's  
room and headed towards the lab.  
" Kakarrot if I didn't need you so much I would have killed you right then and there. " Vegeta said, obviously trying  
to keep his temper under control.  
" Awwwwwww! Veggie NEEDS me! " Goku clasped his hands together, then giggled. Vegeta's face started to glow again,  
but he quickly shook it off, " It's a good thing your old "Bad Man" shirt didn't get all muddy. "  
" Yes, it figures. In an ironic twist that this happened to be the ONLY shirt I own that DIDN'T get covered in your  
GOO. " Vegeta cringed at the bright pink golf shirt he was wearing. A pair of blue and white vertical striped boxers of his  
had also been salvaged, " You're lucky Bulma has those cleaning bots. It'll take them HOURS to fix that mess you made in my  
room! "  
" I'm sorry Veggie. It's just that when I teleport I sometimes don't know exactly WHERE I'll end up. I was hoping I'd  
teleport to the backyard or someplace. It's just that while I was teleporting I started thinking of that waterbed of yours  
and how I'm gonna ask Chi-chan to get me my own for Christmas. " Goku explained.  
" Christmas is 6 months away, Kakarrotto. "  
" ...really? " Goku blinked, " Aww, that's longer than I thought! " he whined, then realized where they were heading,  
" Say Veggie, why are we going down to Bulma's lab? "  
" Because Kakarrotto, I have something to show you. " Vegeta sighed, opening the lab door and walking down the steps.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered as they reached the lab, " ANYONE HOME? " he called out into the room. A loud snore echoed  
throughout the lab. Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie I think you have a monster in your basement. "  
Vegeta glared at the large sheet covering one of the chairs, " It's not a monster, Kakarrot. It's only Mirai. " he  
pulled the sheet off the chair.  
" Huh? " Mirai yawned, then opened his eyes to see Goku and Vegeta standing infront of him. Goku still covered in mud  
and Vegeta in his pink shirt, " HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " Mirai laughed, pointing at them, " Oh Toussan what  
happened to you guys! "  
" Kakarrot thought it would be a nice idea to FILL MY ROOM WITH MUD so now I have decided to come down here and show  
him exactly WHY that is WRONG! " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, who just chuckled at the pouty look on the ouji's face. He  
turned back to Mirai, " I'll need a microscope, a hose, and a bar of soap. "  
" I can understand the last two, but a MICROSCOPE? " Mirai cocked an eyebrow.  
" In order to prove to Kakarrot that his little kako-cooties exist I must be able to see them up close. " Vegeta  
nodded. Mirai sweatdropped.  
" It's gonna be another one of THOSE days, isn't it Toussan? " he groaned.  
" Yes, Mirai, yes it is. " Vegeta replied. Mirai opened one of the drawers in the desk he was sleeping at and handed  
Vegeta a bar of soap.  
" The microscopes are across the way and there's a shower-like machine over there. " Mirai pointed to a large  
bird-cage-shaped machine a couple feet infront of the desk.  
" Perfect. " Vegeta smiled, " Kakarrot get in there! " he ordered.  
" I dunno Veggie, that looks kinda scary in there--OOF! " Vegeta pushed Goku through the blinds and shut them on him.  
" Now where's the on switch on this thing. " the ouji muttered, looking at the bottom of the machine, which was  
covered in buttons and knobs.  
" Something tells me you're still a little tense about me trashing your room. " Goku said, laying on his stomach  
in the machine. He yelped as a bar of soap flew at him and knocked him on the head. Goku groaned and rubbed the bump it had  
caused, " Yep, I'm definately sensing some hostility coming from little Veggie's direction. "  
" No kidding. " Mirai said sarcastically, then quickly zipped his mouth shut after Vegeta gave him a death-glare.  
Vegeta continued pushing various buttons on the machine. Mirai looked over at him and bit his lip nervously.  
" Toussan I really don't think that's a good idea, you know, pressing each button till you find the one that works. "  
" Oh really? And what do YOU suggest. " Vegeta said dryly.  
" I don't know...reading the directions first? " Mirai suggested, holding out a piece of paper. Vegeta stared at the  
paper, embarassed. He slapped himself on the forehead.  
" GIVE ME THAT! " he snapped, taking the paper from Mirai, who chuckled lightly. Goku's high-pitched giggles could be  
heard from inside the machine, " Directions: to start machine, press start button. " Vegeta blinked, then pulled the paper  
away to reveal a large red button infront of him on the machine reading "start button". He sweatdropped. Mirai was trying to  
stifle his own laughter.  
A loud rumble began to come from the ceiling of the machine. Goku looked up at it inquizzatively, then gasped as  
buckets of water poured down ontop of him, instantly washing off the several thick layers of mud covering his body. The water  
drained from the machine and Goku stepped out through the blinds with a grin on his face, soaked. He looked at Vegeta, then  
Mirai and started to shake himself off like a dog would, " Now I'm squeaky clean! " he said happily.  
Vegeta and Mirai rolled their eyes, both now soaking wet from the other saiyajin's shaking.  
" Yes, good for you. " Vegeta grumbled, " Now give me the soap. "  
" Soap? "  
" Don't start that again! Just give it to me! " he said, more annoyed.  
" Oh...I was supposed to give it BACK to...oops. " Goku said, embarassed.  
" Oops? What do you mean "oops"? " Vegeta asked.  
" *URP*! " Goku burped, causing a large soap bubble to float out of his mouth and into the air above them.  
Mirai's jaw hung open, " You're kidding me? "  
The soap bubble floated onto the tip of Vegeta's nose, then popped in his face, " Thank you Kakarrotto, that was a  
highlight of my day. " he grumbled.  
" Your welcome Veggie! " Goku said, giving the ouji a hug, then burped out several more bubbles. A large smile  
crossed Vegeta's face, which was once again a bright red, " Alright Veggie, time to let go! " he said cheerfully, then felt  
something yank him.  
" Few more seconds. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh-kay. " Vegeta said, letting Goku loosen his grip. He made his way towards the microscopes and sat down.  
" Veggie want another hug? " Goku asked curiously.  
" YES--NO--*SMACK*! " Vegeta slapped himself across the face. Goku blinked, confused, " Let's continue, shall we? "  
he said, suddenly calm again.  
" Yes little Veggie. " Goku stood beside him contently.  
" Now, Kakarrotto I want you to hand me that blueish navy colored thingy on your wrist. " he pointed to them.  
" You mean my wristbands? " Goku said, baffled.  
" Yes! Hand me one! " Vegeta held his hand out. Goku shrugged and handed over his right wristband. Vegeta placed the  
wristband under the microscope.  
" Veggie what are you doing? " Goku asked, leaning his elbows down on the table.  
" I'm going to show you EXACTLY what your Kako-germs look like. " Vegeta said, adjusting the microscope. He peered  
down inside it and screamed, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta lept out of his seat.  
" What? " Goku said in surprise.  
" THEY'RE HIDEIOUS!!!! HIDEIOUS LITTLE GREEN MONSTERS!!! " Vegeta shrieked.  
Goku peered down the microscope to see thousands of little green creatures that resembled himself in their heads and  
then squiggled off into short little worm-like ends. All of them munching on his wristband.  
" Wow, " Goku blinked, " I AM a disease. " he suddenly grinned, " COOL! "  
" Hmmph, I told you you were infested with your little Kako-cooties but you never believed me. " Vegeta pushed him  
out of the way and observed the tiny creatures, disgusted, " Just look at them! Eating away at that piece of cloth like its  
an orderve! The bakayaros! "  
" ... " as if on cue every single kako-germ turned their heads upward to face the microscope. A remaining one was  
still knawing on the wristband. The one next to it jabbed it with its tail and caused the first one to also glance upward,  
wide-eyed.  
" ... " Vegeta stared down at them, now feeling slightly awkward at all the gawking eyes, " Umm, hi? "  
" **VEGGIE**! " they all squealed at once. Vegeta froze with fear.  
" Hey! They know your name too! What a coincidence! " Goku grinned. The little green dots sprang off the wristband  
and at the ouji while chanting the word "Veggie".  
" AHHHHH!!! KAKARROTTO THEY'RE ATTACKING ME!! " Vegeta screamed, backing up as the dots climbed all over him, " STOP  
THEM STOP THEM STOP THEM! GET 'UM OFF GET 'UM OFF!!!! " he wailed, running around the room in a panic.  
Goku sweatdropped, " I don't know why, but I feel strangely offended. "  
  
  
" Hey Veggie? " Goku said as the ouji continued to run around in a circle, his arms flailing wildly.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
" Hey Veggie? "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
" VEGGIE! "  
" --KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta cried, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to his height, " KAKARROTTO YOU HAVE  
TO DO SOMETHING! THEY'RE EATING AWAY AT MY FLESH WITH THEIR LITTLE KAKO-GERMED _FANGS_!!! " he held out his arm. Goku bent  
down and squinted his eyes to see the little green dots, who were still happily bouncing around on Vegeta's skin and singing  
"Veggie Veggie Veggie" in utter contentment.  
Goku smiled, " I dunno, I think they're kinda cute. Like me, only little, green, and squirmy! "  
" KAKARROT! You're not HELPING! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" I know that, silly. " Goku laughed at him.  
" Well then GET THEM OFF! "  
" I can't. " Goku shrugged.  
Vegeta froze, " Wha, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET THEM OFF! " he yelped.  
" Well, they only stick to people they really like. It's kind of hard and pretty painful to tear them away. " the  
larger saiyajin explained.  
" You mean they LIKE me? " Vegeta said in horror.  
Goku chuckled nervously, " Well, yes. "  
Vegeta sat down on a nearby chair, " I can't believe your little kako-germs LIKE me. They like me AND they're going  
to eat me alive! "  
" Not exactly. " Goku responded.  
" "Not exactly"? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, quoting him.  
" You see, they don't eat anyone they like. They'll kinda just inhabit you the way they do me. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " Like FLEAS?! "  
" Yeah, like fleas! " Goku grinned.  
" KAKO-fleas. " the ouji retched.  
" YEAH! "  
" Heeheehee! " a tiny, yet somehow familiar giggle sounded from Vegeta's shoulder. He and Goku peered down to see one  
of the little green, wiggly Goku-headed germs smiling up at them. It leaned towards the ouji's cheek.  
" *SMOOCH*! "  
" ...AHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta flung his arm back, causing the germ to splat against the wall of the lab. He dashed up  
the stairs, screaming his head off.  
Goku peered over at the smushed smooching germ, " Poor baby. " he sniffled, then picked it off and brought it to  
the lab's bathroom, " I'm sorry it had to *sniff* end this way. " Goku said, his eyes tearing, " I'll miss you! " he squeaked  
out, hugging the germ, then dropped it into the toilet and flushed it, " O-WELL! " he said, peppy as ever again, " You win  
some you lose some! "  
  
  
Goku followed the ouji's path upstairs only to find him in the kitchen with a smirk of vengence on his face while  
shaking a spray can.  
" Veggie! " Goku said with joy, " You're being a good host and you're going to spread some cheez-whiz on yourself for  
them to eat! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " This isn't cheez-whiz you cheese-head! " he said, then let out a little chuckle at himself.  
He quickly regained his smirk, " It's FLEA REPELLENT!!! "  
" *GASP*! " Goku gasped in terror.  
" As soon as I spray this all over my body you can consider your kako-germs DESTROYED! " he laughed maniacally.  
" Veggie you can't do that! " Goku cried out, tears welling up in his eyes.  
Vegeta grinned, " And why NOT? "  
" Cuz they're my babies! " he sobbed.  
" Too bad. " Vegeta retorted, shaking the bottle. He quickly opened the top and began to spray it all over himself.  
He smiled contently as the little voices of the kako-germs could be heard crying for help.  
" Eek! "  
" Help! "  
" Ahh! "  
" Veggie how could you! "  
" Easily. " Vegeta answered, snickering. He opened one eye to see two huge teary shimmering ones staring back at him.  
" MURDERER! " Goku bawled, pointing at him. " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " he cried loudly, running  
out of the room.  
" ... " Vegeta stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, then paused when he heard a different sound coming from his  
shirt, shorts, and limbs.  
" *hack*! "  
" *cough* *cough*! "  
He pulled his right arm up to his face to see dozens of the kako-germs were now in the process of dying from the  
repellent, " *cough* *cough* *hack*! "  
One of the germs noticed Vegeta and looked up at him with the same expression Goku had just worn, " Oh Veggie! *hack*  
how could you do it Veggie! *cough* "  
Wide-eyed, Vegeta slowly pulled his arm back down to its side, shocked. The various tiny coughings began to dissipate  
. The ouji scratched his head, " That's strange, the screaming stopped. " he looked down at his shirt and shrieked to find  
all the little green creatures now laying lifeless on his shirt with big X's for eyes signifying only one thing, " AHHH! I  
KILLED THEM!!!! "  
  
  
" Breathe! Breathe! " a frightened voice from the kitchen cried. Goku got up from infront of the TV and walked over  
to find Vegeta down on his knees and pressing something on the floor with his thumbs.  
" Veggie, what are you doing? " Goku asked oddly.  
" I'm trying to save them! " the ouji said sadly, " Breathe darn you! Breathe! " he looked down at the little green  
dots, which had lost their grip on him and were now all laying dead on the floor around the two saiyajin. Vegeta sniffled,  
feeling like he had something caught in his throught. He pressed down one more time upon the germ and then burst into tears,  
" OHHH!!! MY POOR BABIES!!! GONE FOREVER! " he sobbed over-dramatically.  
Goku blinked, confused, " But Veggie, you PURPOSELY killed them. "  
" SHUT UP!!! "  
The larger saiyajin bent down on the floor next to him and put a hand on the ouji's shoulder, " You know Veggie,  
there ARE more "Kaka-germs" other than the ones you killed. " Goku said comfortingly.  
" *sniffle* Really? " Vegeta looked up at him.  
" Sure. I've got them all over me. I'm their source, 'nember? " he giggled.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Veggie why are you looking at me like that? " Goku gulped, now a pale white.  
An evil smirk crossed the ouji's face, " Oh Ka-kee, --COME'ERE! " he shouted, then tackled Goku to the ground. He  
grabbed several of the big black spikes of hair on Goku's head, " HA! Where are they where are they where are they?? " he  
said eagerly, shuffling his hands through the hair, but for no result. The pouty expression on Vegeta's face turned to one of  
anger, " WHERE ARE THEY!!!! "  
" Hopefully somewhere far away by now. " Goku said flatly, sweatdropping.  
Vegeta jumped off of the large saiyajin and got him in a headlock, " KAKARROTTO YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT THEM  
RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku whined, " I didn't put them anywhere! YOU scared them off! " he pointed to a large mound of the  
little green dots that was sitting nervously nearby. The ouji grinned happily, letting go of his big buddy, " MY BABIES! "  
he squealed w/big sparkily eyes, " Oh! They're so cute! "  
" This from the guy who just killed half of them. " Goku sweatdropped.  
Vegeta bent down on the floor infront of them, " Hello little kaka-germs! Did you miss me? " he said sweetly.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" *VEGGIE*!! " they squealed happily.  
Goku's jaw dropped to the floor. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the large saiyajin and blew a raspberry in his  
direction.  
" VEGGIE! VEGGIE! VEGGIE! VEGGIE! " the little green dots chanted as they hopped onto Vegeta's body. The small  
saiyajin grinned and happily skipped off, whistling to himself. Goku hung his head as he felt an ominous cloud of doom hang  
over his head.  
He looked down at himself, " ...suddenly it feels very quiet down here... "  
  
  
Vegeta sat on the living room couch, stuffing his face with popcorn, " Ahh, heeheehee! " he chuckled down at the  
little green dots bouncing around him.  
" Veggie? "  
He looked up to see Goku staring down at him, his eyes bloodshot, " Yeeess? " he said joyfully.  
" ...I WANT MY COOTIES BACK!!! " Goku screamed in his face.  
Vegeta shrugged casually, " I can't help it if your little Kako-germs ADORE me more than they ever could you. "  
" WHAT?! " Goku shrieked.  
" Aren't they cute? " he held some up in his hands.  
" *VEGGIE* *VEGGIE* *VEGGIE*! " they all chanted in their sweet-sounding little voices.  
" OOH! WHADDA YOU MEAN THEY LIKE YOU BETTER THAN ME! _I_ MADE THEM!! " Goku exclaimed, tensing up.  
Vegeta smiled back at him, " WHO are they residing on? WHO'S name are they chanting? WHO are they building a little  
cootie community on? "  
Goku looked down sadly, " You, Veggie. "  
" HA! I rest my case! " Vegeta said proudly.  
Goku sat down next to him, " Please Veggie! I really want my germs back! " he pleaded, " My body feels so lonely  
without them. It's so cold. " he shivered.  
Vegeta looked over at him sympathetically, then shook it off, " Well I-- "  
" Hmm? " Goku leaned towards him, whimpering.  
" --I CAN'T! " he shouted.  
" Huh? "  
" I can't! Kakarrotto, do you have any idea what these things do? " he asked intently.  
" Umm, " Goku thought, " Well, they make me feel all warm-n-gooey inside when I'm happy. " he smiled.  
" EXACLTY! "  
" ...I don't get it. " Goku blinked.  
" Of COURSE you don't get it! That's because you have this "warm-n-gooey" feeling inside you 24/7! You have no idea  
how to fully appreciate these little things! Look! " he pulled one of his gloves off and put one of the kako-germs in his  
hand, then rubbed it with his other hand, " Watch closely. " he said. Goku peeked inbetween Vegeta's hands. The little green  
germ smiled contently and started to turn pink. In turn the spot on Vegeta's hand it was sitting on began to glow bright  
red until his whole hand was also glowing.  
" Wow Veggie that is amazing! I didn't know they could do that! " Goku said, surprised.  
" Yes, well, Kakarrotto? "  
" Yeah Veggie? "  
" Do you think you could, uhh, take it off before it starts spreading to my arm? " he chuckled nervously. Goku fell  
to the ground, animé style.  
" GAHH! VEGGIE! " he got up and picked it up off Vegeta's hand, which slowly faded back to its normal coloring,  
" You mean, THESE are what's been changing your face red all this time? "  
" Probably. " Vegeta shrugged, patting one of the other germs on the head.  
" But, if it's just a chemical reaction by my little cooties, then that means, that it's not because you love me  
after all? " tears started to well up in his eyes.  
" Nuh--no--Kaka--that's not it! I-- " Vegeta stuttered, the little green germs all instantly turned pink, causing him  
to glow bright red.  
" IT IS!! IT IS!! " Goku wailed, backing up for the front door, which flew open, " YOU ONLY LOVED ME FOR MY  
COOTIES!! " he bawled, pushing past the figure in the doorway and running out into the street, then teleported away.  
Bulma blinked in confusion as she stood in the doorway, " What was THAT all about?! " she said, holding a grocery  
bag. She turned to Vegeta, who had a look of pure devistation on his face, yet was still glowing bright red.  
" I just broke Kaka-chan's heart into a billion little pieces! " he painfully cried out, then flopped onto the couch  
and buried his face in a pillow, sobbing.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Well, another wonderful day at Capsule Corperation....hoo-boy.... "  
  
  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T "LOVE YOU"?! " Chi-Chi gawked as Goku lay under the sheets of his bed, crying loudly.  
" Veggie only loved me cuz my cooties get his Veggie-mind hypothetically DRUNK! " Goku said, poking his head out from  
under the sheets. He pulled it back in again.  
Chi-Chi stared at the bed sheets skeptically, " Goku, if there's one thing I know about that evil little ouji that is  
utterly and completely true, it's that--ugh, " she sat down beside him and pulled the sheets off his head, " --it's that he  
loves you--in his own odd little ouji-ish way--but still. He cares too much about you, unfortunately, to leave well enough  
alone and go on with his life. So what if the only reason his face turns red is solely based on some chemical reaction!  
Who cares! And I think you should go apologize to him before he comes over here and over-dramatically tries to sweep you off  
your feet to some far off land with him as HIS apology. "  
Goku looked up at her in disbelief, " Veggie'd never do that for me... " he said in a small voice, " BECAUSE NOW I  
KNOW HE NEVER REALLY LOVED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!! OH LITTLE VEH-GEEEE! " Goku grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly.  
" Go-chan? " she said, conserned.  
" Yes Chi-chan? " Goku responded sadly.  
" Look over here at me for a moment. "  
" Oh-kay. " he said. Chi-Chi put her hand on his forehead.  
" That's strange, you look pale. " Chi-Chi said, worried.  
" Missing Go-cooties, body feels tired...and cold....and lonely. " tears welled up in his eyes. " Missing Veggie,  
missing germs, missing lotsa thi--ZzzZZzz... " Goku collapsed onto his pillow, falling asleep.  
" That's it. We're going to the Ouji's. NOW. " Chi-Chi said, pulling him out of bed.  
" Chi-chan I don't wanna *yawn* go to Veggie's...he doesn't care about me. " Goku said sleepily. Chi-Chi looked at  
the pale, almost light green tint on Goku's face.  
" You don't look well, at least we can stop at the lab so Bulma can take a look at you. " she said as she placed him  
in the passager's seat in their car.  
" The lab? " Goku looked at her curiously, " I gave little Veggie our last "buddy-hug" in the lab... " he bit his  
lip, waiting to start crying again.  
Chi-Chi started the car, " OH SUCK IT UP YOU BIG BABY! Do you want help or not! I swear if I didn't know better I'd  
say I was doing that Ouji a favor right now! "  
Goku smiled weakly, " Maybe you are... "  
  
  
" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*! ALRIGHT OUJI-BOY! OPEN UP! " Chi-Chi shouted as she and Goku stood infront of the door to  
Capsule Corp.  
" ... "  
" OUJI!!! " she kicked the door open only to have a huge glop of red paint splatter all over her face, " ARRGH! "  
Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes, then looked up and gawked at the sight before her.  
" HI ONNA! HI KAKAY! " Vegeta stood before them with a big Son Goku grin on his face. He was wearing a white,  
paint-splattered smock overtop his usual training gear. The entire living room was splattered with red, green, blue, and  
yellow paint. There was a large canvas in the middle of the room with a big messy fingerpainting on it.  
" Veh--Veh--Veh-WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!! " Chi-Chi sputtered, then glared down at him.  
" Nothin. " he said cheerfully, then leaned to the side where Goku was, " Hey, Kakay. I knew you'd come back for  
me! " the ouji chuckled.  
" *whimper*. " Goku looked down sadly.  
" Aww, you're not still mad, are you Kakay? " Vegeta stared at him blankly.  
" No, just kind of depressed. " Chi-Chi said in distaste, then froze as Vegeta reached around and gave Goku a hug.  
" I'm sorry Kakay. " he said sadly, then smiled up at him contently, " You've made me very happy though, letting me  
have your Kaka-germs. "  
" I....ah....I.... " Goku stuttered, what was left of his brain feeling like it had just been turned to mush. He  
turned to Chi-Chi for an answer, only to have her shriek at him. He blinked, confused.  
" AHHHH!! GO-CHAN!!! " Chi-Chi screeched, pointing at his face.  
" My....face? " Goku blinked, then looked down at the smiling ouji who was still hugging him. Vegeta pointed to his  
own face in agreement. The larger saiyajin looked around the room in search of a mirror as Chi-Chi fumbled through her purse  
for her compact one. She pulled it out and stuck it infront of Goku.  
" GO-CHAN YOUR FACE!!! " Chi-Chi shouted. Goku looked at his reflection in shock, " YOU'RE _GLOWING_!!! "  
Goku gawked at the little compact mirror. His own face was now glowing bright red, " But, that's impossible!! " he  
sweated.  
" YOU SHOULDN'T BE GLOWING!!! THAT'S A OUJI-TRAIT GOKU!! NOT ONE OF YOURS!!! " Chi-Chi said, worried. She then  
noticed Vegeta still hugging the bigger saiyajin and pushed him away. The glow quickly faded from Goku's face. He wiped his  
forehead with his arm, relieved.  
" Little Veggie's "kaka-germs" are making him act funny. " Goku concluded.  
" Aww, don't worry about it Kakay! I feel GREAT! " Vegeta cheered.  
" Say Ouji, what's with all the finger-paints? " Chi-Chi asked, suspicous. She picked up a container of fingerpaints.  
" Well, after Kakarrotto-chan left I was feeling pretty bad, but for some odd reason I thought to cheer myself up  
again somehow. So I asked myself, now what's the most fun thing you could do by yourself? And then I got it! FINGERPAINTS! "  
he grinned widely.  
" ... " Goku scratched his head.  
" Fingerpaints? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Yeah! Isn't it incredible! It's like something burst inside of me screaming for me to cut loose and do something  
fun for a change! " Vegeta said, taking the container from her.  
" But, isn't "training" fun too? " Goku said, confused.  
" Well...in its own way. I was going to train to try and get my mind off of missing you, but then I realized that the  
sole purpose I'm training is to beat you anyway so if I did that I'd still have you on the brain. "  
" So you decided to play "artist" and fingerpaint instead. " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.  
" Well, yeah. " Vegeta shrugged, then smiled at Goku, " Kakay wanna fingerpaint with his little buddy? "  
" Sure Veggie! " Goku said happily.  
" You're glowing again, Kaka-chan. " the ouji smirked.  
" Huh? " Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's mini-mirror & looked in it, " AHH! " he yelped, then slapped himself across the face  
a couple times.  
" What are you doing THAT for! " Chi-Chi said, frightened.  
" This *slap* is how Veggie *slap* usually gets *slap* this red stuff to *slap* go away. " Goku bit his lip in pain  
from the slapping.  
" Goku you stop that right now or you'll smack your head clear off your shoulders! " she warned. He sighed and  
stopped. Vegeta suddenly left the room and returned carrying a bucket of water.  
" Bend down, Kakarrotto. " he ordered. Goku willingly did so, only to be drenched in water by the buckey.  
" HEY! VEH-GEE! " he whined, his head now soaked.  
" Better now? " Vegeta snickered, holding up the mirror. Goku's skin was now back it its normal peachy tone.  
" Uhh, yeah. Thanks...Veggie. " the large saiyajin responded, not knowing exactly what to say. He sighed, " My own  
germs are working against me..ohhhhhhh! " Goku sweatdropped.  
" Here Kakarrotto, I'll take the yellow and green paints and you can have blue and red, since you seem to like those  
colors so much. " Vegeta giggled evilly.  
Chi-Chi snarled at the ouji, " OOH I OUTTA!!! "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, dunking his hands in the paint, the left in the blue and the right in the red. He smushed each  
hand on either of Vegeta's cheeks, then pulled them away and wrote "little buddy" in blue paint on the ouji's forehead,  
" Heeheehee! This IS fun Veggie. " he giggled.  
" ...I meant paint on the CANVAS, not ME YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!!! " Vegeta barked at him.  
" Veggie can be MY canvas! " the large saiyajin grinned.  
" ...heh-heh, heh... " Vegeta's face started to glow bright red, the kako-germs on his body glowing pink, " My God  
that was sweet of you... " he laughed nervously.  
" Goku go paint the other side of the canvas. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed at the ouji.  
" But I wanna paint WITH Veggie. " Goku pouted.  
" WELL YOU'RE NOT!....BECAUSE HE'S EVIL!!! "  
" I didn't even ask why. " Goku said, baffled.  
" TOO BAD! " she snapped.  
" Chi-chan seems to have gotten very tense very fast. " Goku rubbed his chin, worried.  
" That's only because I now hold the POWER over ALL YOUR EMOTIONS!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta laughed  
maniacally.  
" ...what? " Goku did a double-take.  
" Uh, nothing. " he mumbled, then turned the other way. Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta and walked Goku over to the opposite  
side of the canvas.  
" You know Onna, opposites attract. " Vegeta said sneakily.  
" EVIL LITTLE-- " Chi-Chi started.  
" Hahaha! If that's true then Veggie & Chi-chan should be best friends by now. Hahahaha! " Goku laughed happily.  
" I COULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH HIM HE'S EVIL! "  
" I COULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH HER SHE'S EVIL! " they both shouted in unison, then froze, turned to one another &  
growled, furious.  
Goku started to fingerpaint on the paper, then quickly slowed down until he was at almost as sluggish a state as when  
he first got to Capsule Corp, " Ohhhhhhhh... "  
" Goku, are you alright? Does it hurt? " Chi-Chi gulped, worried about him.  
" Goku wants his germies back... " he said, his eyes glazed over.  
" What? But you were fine just a minute ago! " she exclaimed.  
" *A-HEM* " Vegeta made an attention getting cough.  
" Whadda you want? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" I seem to have found the problem. " Vegeta chuckled lightly, then walked over to Goku and grabbed part of his gi,  
causing some of the blood flow and color to return to Goku's face.  
" Hey Veggie how'd you do that? " Goku asked, his pep returned.  
" Yes "Veggie", how DID you do that? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.  
" You see Onna, Kakarrot's little "Kako-germs" do more than just cause my face to glow brighter than a 120watt bulb,  
they also supply him with ample "happy energy". A special kind of chi that makes him as pestably peppy and annoyingly sweet  
as he is everyday. The little buggers have now retreated to a more nobel home, moí, and cause a small yet similar effect in  
yours truely. By merely touching Kakarrot's clothing the germs sense their creator's presense and bolt out "happy energy" to  
his body. " Vegeta explained, " Making me sort of like his, battery recharger, if you know what I mean. "  
" Oh, " Chi-Chi said, impressed, " In that case...YOU BETTER GIVE GOKU HIS COOTIES BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA POUND  
THEM RIGHT OUT OF YOUR MISERABLE OUJI BODY!!! "  
" Hmm, we'll just have to ask the little kako-germs who they'd rather live on. " Vegeta said proudly, then looked  
down at himself, " Oh little kaka-cooties? Who wants to stay and live with Veggie? " he asked sweetly. Chi-Chi almost puked.  
" ME ME ME ME!!! " they all chanted at once.  
" HA! I rest my case. " Vegeta said smoothly.  
" But, but, but, I NEED THEM!!! " Goku begged.  
" You need ME, you mean. " he grinned.  
" HE'LL DIE BEFORE HE _NEEDS YOU_ OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi threatened him.  
" *fake-sniffle* Is that TRUE, Kaka-chan? " Vegeta sniffled at him w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Ohhhhh... "  
" DON'T LOOK AT HIM GOKU!! CLOSE YOUR EYES!!! COVER THEM WITH YOUR HANDS!! " Chi-Chi shouted at him.  
" Veggie so sweet-n-little. " Goku said, feeling his cheeks barely begin to glow.  
" Of course I am Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, rubbing the underside of his nose, " Aren't I just cute enough to  
hug? " he questioned, then yelped as something grabbed him.  
" OH LITTLE VEGGIE YES YOU ARE!!! " Goku squealed, hugging him tightly. Vegeta gasped for air.  
Vegeta pulled Goku's vise-like grip off his body and lept down. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief. He  
glanced over at Chi-Chi, who was now in a defensive stance she had taught Goten and was ready to attack the short prince.  
" Say, Kakay. How would you like me to paint you? " Vegeta asked innocently.  
" WOW! REALLY VEGGIE? " Goku gasped with excitement, " I've always wanted to be painted! "  
" Have you? Well, I guess this is your lucky day. " Vegeta said, climbing the paint-stained stairs to his room.  
" YAY! PAINTING WITH VEGGIE! " Goku cheered, dashing up after him.  
" NO YOU'RE NOT!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, " Goku come down here right now! We're going home!!! "  
" Oh-kay Chi-chan. " Goku shrugged, turning around, only to have something grab him by the collar.  
" You wouldn't want to get all sickly and depressed again, would you Kakay? " Vegeta hugged him, " If you wanna keep  
your body happy you have to keep it healthy. And you can't keep it healthy without your kaka-germs. And you can't have your  
kaka-germs without ME. So isn't it just logical to come upstairs so I can paint you? "  
" ...Veggie's got a point Chi-chan. " Goku nodded.  
" AAUGH!!!! " Chi-Chi was almost ready to rip her own hair out, " GOKU! YOU CAN MAKE MORE GERMS! NOW COME HERE! "  
" NO! No I can't! " Goku said in a panic, " I need at least one germ in order for them to multiply, and Veggie has  
ALL of them....all the remaining ones anyway. He killed the first batch. "  
" WHAT! " she screamed, " IF HE KILLED HALF YOUR GERMS ALREADY HOW CAN YOU TRUST HIM WITH THE OTHER HALF!! "  
" Easy. Veggie cares about my cooties now, Chi-chan. And even though they enjoy living off him more than they do me  
Veggie is trying his best to take good care of them and keep me happy at the same time. " Goku explained while Vegeta stood  
behind him making faces at Chi-Chi.  
" Oh I'll take care of him alright. " Chi-Chi grumbled, making a fist.  
" I'm sure you will. " Vegeta replied, slightly stunning Chi-Chi, who was unaware he could hear her, " But right now  
I have something, err, someone to take care of right now. " he said, opening the door to his room, " Go on in Kakay, I have  
plenty of extra paints inside just for you. "  
" Whee! " Goku whee-ed, zipping inside the bedroom. Vegeta and Chi-Chi stared each other down.  
" Don't think that the minute you close that door on me that I won't come running up to beat the living daylights out  
of you with it. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.  
" Tsk tsk tsk, is that ANY WAY to speak to Kakarrotto-chan's sole life source? I think not. " Vegeta snickered.  
" YOU'RE NO "LIFESOURCE" YOU'RE A THIEF AND YOU KNOW IT! "  
" A thief! " Vegeta fake-gasped, " Oh how horrible a thought *sniffle* I might have to go cry upon Kakay's shoulder  
for THAT one. "  
" ERRRRRRRR... "  
" Now, if you'll excuse me Onna, I have a masterpiece to finger-paint. " Vegeta casually strolled into his room and  
shut the door, then poked his head out, blew a raspberry at her, and slammed the door shut again.  
" AAARRGHH! VEGETA!!! " Chi-Chi roared, rumbling up the stairs. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it left to  
right, " OOH! UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE OUJI OR I SWEAR I'LL-- "  
" *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee* " a bright red light glowed violently through the creases of the door, sending her  
flying back and onto the ground. Chi-Chi blinked as the light slowed down to a steady beam.  
" What is that? " she blinked just as a horrible thought hit her, " BLUSHING! " Chi-Chi yelped, then started to  
pound on the door, " GOKU! GOKU YOU OPEN THIS DOOR FOR YOUR CHI-CHAN! DON'T YOU HURT HIM OUJI!! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!! "  
she screamed, then looked around frantically for a weapon when another thought hit her, " The flametorcher! " she ran  
down the stairs and towards the lab, " I'LL BE RIGHT BACK GO-CHAN! DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR CHI-CHAN'S GONNA SAVE YOU YET! "  
she shouted up at the door, then gulped, " I hope... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:41 AM 6/19/02  
END OF PART ONE  
Chuquita: And so ends Part One.  
Vegeta: (musing) The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji, MASTER of all kako-germs. Heh-heh-heh. I like that.  
Chuquita: Actually there's an ironic twist in the beginning of Part 2.  
Vegeta: You haven't written Part 2 yet.  
Chuquita: Yes, but it's in my head.  
Goku: [peering in Chu's ear] Where? I don't see anything?  
Vegeta: (snickers) There's a surprise.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) I swear you just set him up Son-kun.  
Goku: I did? Sorry.  
Chuquita: (shakes her head at Son) Do you mind changing into something a little more decent Son-San? That costume is so  
wrong.  
Vegeta: Yes Kakarrot, you look, so--umm? (tries to think of a word)  
Goku: (grin) Stunning?  
Vegeta: Stupid!  
Goku: (pouts) Aww. [gets up] Well it's not MY fault. I'm not the one who dragged me into the Costume Department and said  
"that's a pretty outfit isn't it Kakarrotto"? (grumbles as he walks off stage) Besides-- [burst back into the Corner, now  
wearing an outfit similar to the chiquita banana girl] (happy) IT HAS NO FLAVOR!!! YAI YAI YAI!  
[Chu and Veggie sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: Well....at least it's brighter.  
Vegeta: Tell me Kakarrot, how many colors are on that costume that DON'T exist.  
Goku: (giggles) [sits down] Veggie like my new outfit?  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Yuh, yeah Kakay, it's, nice...  
Goku: (observing the ouji) Hmm...  
Vegeta: ........what?  
Goku: Veggie's shirt looks funny, try this one on! [holds up a brightly colored hawaiian t-shirt]  
Vegeta: (offended) ARE YOU SAYING MY CURRENT SHIRT LOOKS STUPID!!! [hugs at his pink shirt]  
Goku: I said it looks funny.  
Vegeta: But you also implied it's stupid! Right? RIGHT!  
Goku: (sad) I'm sorry Veggie, I didn't know you liked your lil pink shirt so much.  
Vegeta: (embarassement) I DON'T LIKE IT YOU BAKAYARO! IT'S JUST--uh--comfortable! Yeah, it's very comfortable.  
Goku: Really? (big cheesy grin) Can _I_ try it on then?  
Vegeta: NO!!! It wouldn't fit over your tremendous body anyway.  
Chuquita: Veggie is right, you are a big person Son-kun, you understand.  
Goku: I know...so? Are we gonna have dance time or what?  
Chuquita: (blinks, confused) Huh? OH! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT! (smiles) Sure Son, let's start.  
Goku: YAY! (snaps fingers; "Tango" music instantly fills the room) [holds out his hand to Veggie] Veggie come dance with me!  
Vegeta: (stares at Son's hand) (shouts up at the ceiling) NEVER!  
Goku: (whiney) Aww! Come on Veggie! (giggles) You know wanna dance with me!  
Vegeta: I DO NOT!!  
Chuquita: Yeah, go on Veggie, dance with your big buddy.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Don't you DARE stick your nose into this Chu! I don't see YOU getting up and doing anything!  
Chuquita: (frowns) I hate dancing.  
Vegeta: (enraged) THEN WHY DID YOU--  
Chuquita: (grins) But I enjoy watching you do it.  
Vegeta: (snorts) [sits down] Well if you don't have to get up then I'm not either!  
Goku: (teasingly) Veggie is a wallflower! Veggie is a wallflower!  
Vegeta: (grabs Son's hand and drags him infront of the desk) I AM NOT! (grumbles) Now let's get this stupid thing over with!  
....how do you do this stupid thing anyway?  
Goku: (loudly) IT'S _EASY_!!! [stuffs one of the roses from before in Veggie's mouth]  
Vegeta: (yelps) AHH!! [spits it out into his hand and then screams again] THE PAIN! THE PAIN! THE SPIKEY PAIN!!!  
Goku: Silly Veggie, you don't hold it in your mouth, you hold it in your teeth! [points to his own teeth]  
Vegeta: (paranoid) OH! So now you want to poke holes in THEM TOO!  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Moron.  
Vegeta: I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS ONNA!  
Chuquita: (offended) HEY! WHO YOU CALLING AN ONNA!  
Vegeta: I don't see any other onnas around here, unless you count KAKARROT!  
Goku: (confused) Is that a compliment?  
Chuquita: Umm, sure.  
Goku: WHOOPEE! Veggie come dance with me now!  
Vegeta: [holds the rose sideways in his mouth] (to Chu) Chu, if I dance this once with Kakarrot, can I change back into my  
regular clothes and blast this blasted flower into oblivion?  
Chuquita: Yep. [pulls out her camera] You complete this requested task and I let you go free...  
Vegeta: *WHEW*!  
Chuquita: Until we get to the other dances that is.  
Vegeta: OTHER dances?! (gulps)  
Chuquita: You got it.  
Vegeta: Uhh, Kaka--WAHH! [Son dips, then spins Veggie off into the audiance where he crashes through several rows of seats]  
Ohhhhhhhhh, the pain....  
Goku: (happily) Dancing with Veggie is fun!  
Chuquita: (sweadrops) I'm sure it is. 


	2. Powueranbvlsve owaj wauvna; the deadly e...

3:13 PM 6/19/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Spongebob: Patrick, to win an award you have to do something.  
Patrick: I wanna defeat the giant monkey-man and save the 9th dimension!  
Spongebob: Me too! But start smaller.  
Patrick: I wanna defeat the little monkey-man and save the 5th dimension?  
Spongebob: (gets smaller) Smaller.  
Patrick: Doctor.  
Spongebob: (gets even smaller) Smaller  
Patrick: Fireman.  
Spongebob: (dinky) The smallest you can think of!  
Patrick: I'm gonna get a job at the Krusty Krab!  
Spongebob: Yeah!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: I picked this quote the second I saw the words "giant monkey-man" and "little monkey-man" in the episode.  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: It reminded me of you two.  
Goku: (touched) Aww, am I REALLY giant!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) In your own special way.  
Vegeta: (groans as he pulls himself out of the rubble which used to be the 2nd & 3rd rows) Ohhhh! My head! (looks down at  
the rose in his mouth) Stupid flower I outta--  
Goku: (squeals) VEGGIE'S OH-KAY!  
Vegeta: YIPE! [pulls his head back under the rubble]  
Goku: (sing-song voice) O' lit-tle Veh-gee! Where are you my lil tango partner?  
Vegeta: I'm dead! Go away!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Really?  
Vegeta: REALLY!  
Goku: (sneakily) I guess you don't wanna get your special present then.  
Vegeta: [pokes his head out] What special present? Is it expensive?  
Goku: (nods) Oh yes, very expensive and very special.  
Vegeta: (suspious) Just for me?  
Goku: (sweetly) Just for you!  
Vegeta: [hops out and teleports infront of him] Alright then! Tell me, is this dance short?  
[Chu & Son try to stifle their laughter]  
Goku: Heeheehee, SHORT. [points to Veggie] HEEHEEEHEEHEEEHHEE!!!!  
Vegeta: ... (blinks) Shor--[looks down at himself] --t. (sarcasm) Alright, I asked for THAT one. Now let's get this done!  
Goku: YAY! [grabs Veggie and pulls him into Tango position] (giggles) Veggie ready?  
Vegeta: (gulps) (nervous) YOUR CHEEKS TOO CLOSE! PULL AWAY!  
Goku: Silly Veggie! This is how it is supposed to look. (grins) I should know. I tango with Chi-chan all the time!  
Vegeta: Ahh yes, the WITCH. (narrows his eyes) How I despise her...AND TAKE OFF THAT BAKA HAT! IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL!  
Goku: (proud of himself) Well too bad cuz you are going to have to live with it little Veggie.  
Chuquita: (cheering) THAT'S IT SON-SAN! YOU TELL HIM!  
Vegeta: SHUT UP YOU!  
Chuquita: I smell mutiny.  
Goku: I smell Veggie, and it smells like pork-chops!  
Vegeta: (laughs nervous) Heh-heh, well, uh, heh, thank you. (blushes lightly)  
Goku: (smiles) Shall I lead or do you want to?  
Vegeta: To what?  
Goku: [takes several steps forward, causing Veggie to follow him as they reach the edge of the set] [both stop] Now wasn't  
that fun?  
Vegeta: Yes, I guess in it's own odd way. (perks up) Oh well! That's the end of that! I'm ready for my gift now. [pulls away  
only to have Son pull him right back] HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!  
Goku: (giggles) Veggie we're not done yet. We have to go back the other way.  
Vegeta: Well, that shouldn't be so har--AHHH! [Son twirls him around and stops Veggie halfway] (nauseous) Wahh! My stomach.  
EEP! [Son grabs him and they start walking again] (smirks) You know Kakarrotto, I bet we could walk right off this set and  
teleport somewhere else right now if we wanted to.  
Goku: (grins) Aww Veggie you're so silly, [dips Veggie slightly, then continues] we haven't finished dancing yet. (sniffles)  
Whatsa matter? Don't you like dancing with me?  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) I--I, uh-- [changes the subject] Say are those real grapes in your hat?  
Goku: Yep! (to audiance & Veggie] READY FOR THE BIG FINALE FOLKS!  
Audiance: YEAH!  
Vegeta: (frightened) NO!  
Goku: [spins Veggie then tosses him into the air only to catch him a moment later; tosses Veggie's rose to the floor]  
*SMOOOOCH*! [pulls away] Hee-hee-hee.  
Vegeta: (speechless) ... (shrieks suddenly) AAAAAHHHHH! KAKO-COOTIES! IN MY MOUTH!!! [pulls out his tongue] AAH DA DETHESH  
ETH SPREDIGNTH!!! [glares at Son] KAKARROTTO YOU BAKAYARO! WHERE DID YOU GET _THAT_ IDEA! THAT WAS NO GIFT IT'S A CURSE!!!  
Goku: Heehee, [pulls out a paper of the reviews from last fic] Veggie-smooches part of the reviewer suggestion!  
Vegeta: (glows) Oh....was it...heh-heh, really. So that wasn't your own personal ide....I see. [rubs the back of his head,  
mortified] (angry) WELL THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO BLAST YOU FOR THAT! [forms a ball of ki in his hand]  
Goku: AHH! VEH-GEE! [lets go of him, dropping Veggie to the floor]  
Vegeta: GRRRRRR--  
[side-door exit blasts open]  
Chi-Chi: (enraged) GOKU WHERE DID YOU PUT MY GRAPES--oh my God. (shock) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!  
Vegeta: (causes his ball of ki to disappear) (turns his head up at the sky) (smiles) Thank you. [gets up] (innocently) Why  
Onna, what are YOU doing here?  
Chi-Chi: Listen "Fernando", I just came here to get my grapes and my husband, both of which HAPPEN TO BE WEARING THAT  
RIDICULOUS COSTUME!!!  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) Oh boy, here we go. [re-winds her camera] Oh well, I should be able to get a few good shots of  
Chi-Chi decking Veggie across the face on this roll.  
Vegeta: Why Kakarrotto-chan and I are dance partners, didn't you know that?  
Goku: (grins) Veggie-dancing is FUN Chi-chan!  
Chi-Chi: (skeptic) Really?  
Vegeta: Really. (smirks) You'll NEVER GUESS what Kakay gave me at the end of our little duet Tango together.  
Chi-Chi: You TANGOED with that ouji! YOU KNOW HE'S PLOTTING TO DESTROY US ALL SOMEDAY AND YOU LET YOURSELF GET SUCKED INTO  
HIS OUJI-LIKE MADNESS--  
Goku: Actually, Chi-chan. I led.  
Chi-Chi: [slaps herself on the face] I don't even want to know...  
Vegeta: Silly Onna, you never let me finish my sentence.  
Chi-Chi: Oh you'll get a sentence alright, 10-20 YEARS!  
Vegeta: Tsk tsk, you shouldn't let your temper rise so high or you might NEVER get any Kaka-smooches ever again.  
Chi-Chi: WHY YOU--waitaminute, smooches?!  
Vegeta: Yup. I bet you any amount of money my breath smells like fish now.  
Chi-Chi: Fi--mouth---AHHHHHH!!!! YOU---KISS---ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-- (ki flashes around her in all directions) I'LL KILL YOU YOU  
EVIL LITTLE MONSTER!!!!!!  
Vegeta: (snorts) Surrrrre you will. (eyes widen to see a HUGE ball of ki infront of his face) --uh oh.  
Chi-Chi: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku: CHI-CHI NO!!  
**BOOM**  
[Please Stand By] (cheesy music plays in the backround)  
  
  
Summary: Vegeta actually proves Goku's so called kako-germs really exist. When the little creatures realize who's watching  
them they spring for a new home on the saiyajin prince. How will Veggie get rid of them? What happens when he decides to  
NOT get rid of them? Will Goku be germ-less forever? Based on a comic strip I wrote.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" AH-HAHAHA! I HAVE RETURNED!! " Chi-Chi laughed triumphantly as she stood infront of Vegeta's bedroom door holding  
the flamethrower over her shoulder, " YOU SHALL DIE THIS DAY OUJI-BOY! " she pulled a lever on the flamethrower, sending out  
a 6 foot high wall of blue fire that burned the door to a crisp. Chi-Chi gulped, " Go-chan? " she bit her lip, " Ouji? "  
" Heeheeheehahahahahaheeeheeeha! " two excitable giggles responded. Chi-Chi stood her ground.  
" Wow Veggie, I've never done THIS before. " Goku's voice said happily.  
" I TOLD you you'd have fun, Kakay. " Vegeta's responded.  
" THAT CLINCHED IT!! " Chi-Chi lept into the room, " DIE OUJI! " she pointed her flamethrower in the direction of  
the sounds, she opened one eye to see what was infront of her.  
" Hi Chi-chan! " Goku waved, " Me-n-Veggie are painting each other! " he said. Both saiyajins had various doodles  
on their arms and faces. Goku had several on his back and a smiley face on his tummy. His gi top was dipped in one of the  
paints for use as a brush.  
" GAH! " Chi-Chi fell to the ground, animé style. She shouted at Vegeta, " WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!! "  
" I'm painting Kakarrot, can't you tell? " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" But--you said--and the-- "  
" I said I was going to paint him, I didn't say a picture. " he shook his head.  
" I got to paint Veggie too! " Goku pointed to the childishly painted crown on the ouji's arm, " See. Now everyone  
will know Veggie is royalty! "  
" And now everyone will know who Kakay belongs to. " Vegeta smirked, pointing to some hieroglyphical-ish writings  
on Goku's arms and back.  
" What IS that? " Chi-Chi walked up to them, " It's not English, that's for sure. "  
" It's saiyajinese! " Goku said happily.  
" Saiyajinese?? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.  
" The saiyajin form of your "written word". " Vegeta proudly explained.  
" Yeah, but no one can read or understand what these say except you! " Chi-Chi said, then slapped herself on the  
forehead, " Stupid me, that's the point, isn't it Vegeta? "  
The ouji clapped, " Give her a hand Kakarrot. "  
Goku reached out and shook Chi-Chi's hand, " I can't give it to you but if you borrow it for a while you have to  
promise to give it back before dinnertime. "  
" ENOUGH!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, " We're going home! NOW! "  
" But-but-but Chi-CHAAAAAAN!!! I am not done painting yet! " Goku whined.  
" Yes, Kakarrotto-chan still hasn't painted my tummy yet, have you Kakay? " Vegeta smirked, lifting his smock & shirt  
to show his stomach, " You said you'd draw a smiley face on my stomach too. "  
" OH YOU SHUT UP! " Chi-Chi snapped, " You're just trying to keep him from going home aren't you! "  
" Maybe. " Vegeta said plainly, then shrugged.  
" Chi-chan look at the picture I painted! " Goku said joyfully, holding up a picture of himself, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta.  
All smiling and standing on the grass with a sun in the backround, " Isn't it pretty? "  
" Very pretty Kaka-chan! " Vegeta said, buttering him up. The larger saiyajin felt his face beginning to glow bright  
red again. Goku laughed happily.  
" Thank you little Veggie! " he grinned, causing the ouji himself to glow mildly.  
" Any time... " Vegeta squeaked out, then tried to thump the red out of his face with smacking his hand against the  
side of his head.  
" It is a very nice picture Goku, but you know what would make it even better? " Chi-Chi asked, smiling.  
" Noooooo? " Goku said impishly.  
" Well, " Chi-Chi put her finger in the red paint, then crossed a big X over the Vegeta in the picture, " There!  
Now it's perfect. "  
" ERRR! OH YEAH! " Vegeta growled, then drew a blue mustache on the Chi-Chi in the picture's face, " How do you like  
having facial hair, Onna! " he snickered.  
" WHY YOU!! " Chi-Chi and Vegeta got to work messing up the pictures of each other in the painting, grunting angrily  
as they did so. They stopped to reveal their doodled selves now completely hidden by meshes of different colored paint. Goku  
looked down at his picture and sniffled.  
" Veggie! Chi-chan! You ruined my picture! " he cried.  
" Well I would have never done anything if ONNA had kept her opinons to herself. " Vegeta boasted, " Isn't that  
right, powueranbvlsve owaj wauvna. "  
Goku did a double take, " What?! "  
" Nothing, just reading outloud in your Earth language what I painted on your back. " he stared at his handywork with  
a little smile on his face.  
" What's that mean translated? " Goku asked.  
" He'll never tell us THAT. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
" That's right. " Vegeta said in a sing-song voice, " But I can tell you that it is a very endearing term in our  
native tongue. "  
" Awwwwww! I bet it says Veggie's big buddy! Doesn't it? " Goku grinned, proud.  
" Uhhh--something like that. " Vegeta shrugged it off.  
" "ENDEARING", eh? " Chi-Chi said suspicously.  
" You'll never know. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Veggie's keeping secrets. " Goku teased, chuckling.  
" Yes, Veggie is, awoku wepzs waos koabszkia powueranbvlsve owaj wauvna Kakarrotto wapsve eouz u ouji. " Vegeta  
rattled off patting Goku on the shoulder. The larger saiyajin just smiled in repsonse.  
" Hey! I heard "ouji" and "Kakarrotto" in that phrase just now! What did you say to him! " Chi-Chi demanded.  
" Something I'll probably never say to him in YOUR tongue. " Vegeta muttered. He perked up, " Say, Kakarrotto, as  
long as I have your Kako-germs I might as well give YOU something in return, eh? "  
Goku gasped with delight, " A big squishy hug and a shiny new bicycle? "  
" ....what, NO! " Vegeta said, temporarily confused, he regained his ground, " How would you like me to teach you  
how to speak saiyajinese, Kakarrotto? We could have private conversations in public and no one will know what we're saying! "  
" *happy shriek* EEE! LIKE PIG LATIN!! " Goku grinned, " It o ound so ike lo a ot lo un fo eggie vo! "  
" ....what? "  
" Silly little buddy! " the large saiyajin hugged his small compainion, " Of course I will let you teach me how to  
speak in Veggie-ese! "  
" Saiyajinese, Kakarrot. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" You call it what you wanna call it, and I'll call it what I think sounds cute! " he laughed, letting go of the ouji  
, who turned bright red.  
" You think "Veggie-ese" sounds cute? " he squeaked out.  
" Yup! Very cute. "  
" Well then, we'll call it Veggie-ese, oh-kay? " Vegeta smiled weakly.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, getting up off the bed.  
" Lessons will start tommorow, so be up early alright? "  
" I'm always up early Veggie. " Goku chuckled at the thought.  
" Goku, we're leaving, NOW. " Chi-Chi threatened.  
" Oh, oh-kay Chi-chan. " Goku said, then turned to Vegeta, " Veggie I'm gonna need my cooties back now. I have to go  
home. "  
" Wouldn't you rather sleep over? " the ouji smirked, " We can play all your stupid, I mean, silly Kaka-games and  
rent some movies and eat junk food and-- "  
" SLEEPOVERS WITH VEGGIE! " Goku squealed, then noticed the furious look on Chi-Chi's face and pouted, " No  
Veggietime sleepovers for Chi-chan's Go-chan? " he sniffled.  
" Not on his life. " she motioned to the ouji.  
" Aww, that's too bad... " Goku mourned for 5 seconds, then pepped up again, " I guess I'm gonna have to get my germs  
back then, huh Veggie. "  
" But Kakay! They like living on ME! Who am I to depribe them of a kaka-cootie utopia? " Vegeta said.  
" Veggie it's not just that, it's also, well, I don't think you could handle being a cootie host full-time. " Goku  
said timidly, looking down at the ground.  
" WHAT!!! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT _STRONG_ ENOUGH TO CONTAIN YOUR GERMS!? " Vegeta roared, enraged.  
" No Veggie that's not it! " Goku waved his hands infront of the ouji, " It's just that, like you said, my cooties do  
help keep me all happy inside, but they also kind of work as a softener. "  
" Fabric or bleach? "  
" ... " Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie I don't think you get it. "  
" OF COURSE I GET IT! I ALWAYS GET IT! WHAT IS THERE NOT TO GET!!! "  
" Uhh-- "  
" No, I mean it, what is there not to get? " he asked.  
" Veggie, you're a very, umm kind of emotionally bottled up person, you know. " Goku started out, " And a very  
intellegent one too. " he paused.  
" Go on, " Vegeta encourged him, flattered, " I'm a genius, continue continue, "  
" Well.....Veggie do you know what it's like to wake up in the morning and feet the desperate need to hug the first  
thing you see? "  
" No, I can't say that I have. " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" Have you ever felt like skipping and twirling around your room for no good reason? "  
" Nope. "  
" Have you ever felt the urge to stuff your face with fish until it explodes? "  
" My face or the fish? "  
" ...doh! " Goku put his head in his hands, then peeked through his fingers, " Veggie, you're smart, but it's NOT  
smart to keep my cooties in a completely different environment for too long! They're soft, you're hard. They're sweet, and  
you can be a meanie sometimes. "  
" So what! You and I used those fusion earrings and our fusion baby worked out just fine. " he shrugged.  
" Yeah but that's not the same thing at all! My cooties are created to thrive on MY body, not YOURS! They have no  
idea how to adjust to you! They'll keep doing what they do when I have them and if you keep them too long the fact that they  
work on someone much larger than yourself means they'd turn your brain to mush within a couple DAYS! " Goku started to get  
worried.  
" Mush? " Vegeta's face turned a pale white.  
" YES, MUSH! Veggie's not MADE to be all pepped up and sweet like I am! Besides I don't want you suffering any mental  
tramas. " Goku gulped at the idea.  
" Tramas?? " the ouji's face went from white to green.  
" Trama, hmm? " Chi-Chi smirked, " On second thought, go ahead ouji, keep them on your body a few days and we'll see  
what develops. I don't mind. "  
" You don't mind because you want to see me lose MINE!!! " Vegeta glared at her, " Well I'll show you! I'll keep  
these little Kako-orbs on my body for a couple days and PROVE to you that they won't change me a BIT! "  
" VEGGIE NO! " Goku shouted.  
" Think so? " Chi-Chi dared him. Both were now paying no attention to Goku, who was getting increasingly nervous.  
" Yes, I think so. I think that if anything these little germs inject into my body it will allow me the power to  
become even stronger than Kakarrotto himself and crush you all!!! " Vegeta laughed manically.  
" Even me? " Goku gawked.  
" NO, not you Kakay. I mean the rest of your little gang EXCEPT you. " Vegeta sighed, correcting him.  
" Oh good. You had me scared there for a minute. " Goku laughed nervously, " But I know you'd never kill me, would ya  
Veggie? "  
" Of course not! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Yay! I do love my Veggie. " Goku smiled, pleased. Vegeta felt the little green kaka-germs on him start to glow pink  
and smacked his sides to stop them before his face went bright red, which it did anyway.  
" Heh-heh-heh. Aww, Ka-keeee... " Vegeta put his hand behind his head, only to have Chi-Chi slap it along with the  
back of his head.  
" Don't you "aww kakay" him! " Chi-Chi snapped, " He's going home! "  
" I could stay with little Veggie a bit longer... " Goku mused, trailing off.  
" NO YOU WON'T! Now come on! " she grabbed his wrist, " I'm taking you home right now so we can wash those disgusting  
ouji "love" phrases off your back and arms! "  
" But Chi-chan, you don't know what Veggie's Veggie-letterings say? " Goku said, confused.  
" I have an idea, believe me. " she grumbled.  
" Alright. Goodbye then, Onna. " Vegeta smirked as they left the room, " I hope you know what you're doing, taking  
Kakay away from his life source. " he pointed to himself.  
" OH SHUDDUP OUJI! " Chi-Chi yelled, then slammed the door.  
" Chi-chan? " Goku asked as they walked down the stairs, " You DO think Veggie's gonna be oh-kay with my cooties,  
don't you? "  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Heaven only knows, Goku. "  
  
  
  
" URG!! I swear! Why won't these stupid things COME OFF! " Chi-Chi grunted as she tried to wash Goku's body-paintings  
off for the umpteenth time, " I don't get it! That dum smiley face came off so easily! Why won't these stupid ouji marks do  
the SAME! " she pointed to the strangely written phrases on Goku's back and arms.  
" It might be cuz Veggie used a diffenent paint for that then what I used for the smiley face. " Goku suggested.  
" ...he what? "  
" Veggie used a special paint for those cuz he said those writings mean I'm VERY SPECIAL to my lil buddy. " he smiled  
" Figures. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " Not that we even know WHAT these things say in the first place. I HATE the fact that  
he has his own language! Ooh I wish I could read these things! " Chi-Chi soaked her sponge again in water, " Powueranbvlsve  
owaj wauvna. Remind me to ask Bulma if she knows what that means next time she calls. "  
" *RING*! "  
" And there she is now. " Goku grinned as if on cue. Chi-Chi picked up the phone.  
" Hello? "  
" ... "  
She covered the mouth of the phone, " Oh my God, you're RIGHT? " she gawked, then went back to the phone, " Yes, I'm  
sorry? You were saying Bulma? "  
" You'll never believe who went FISHING a half-hour ago. " Bulma's voice came from the phone, dryly.  
Chi-Chi blinked, " Ouji? "  
" My entire kitchen is stuffed with fish right now Chi-Chi. He's eating them. WHOLE. What did Goku say to him this  
time? " she groaned.  
" He didn't SAY anything. Vegeta just HAPPENS to be playing rent-a-home to Go-chan's cooties. He warned him they  
might make that ouji act a bit weird. "  
" *UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRP* "  
" What was THAT?! " Chi-Chi gasped.  
" That was the sound of a saiyajin prince just finishing off his 300th raw fish. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Did someone say fish? " Goku popped his head up.  
" Uh--::If he knows that EVIL LITTLE OUJI has fish he'll want to back there RIGHT NOW!::--no. No one said anything  
about fish. " she laughed nervously, " I'm sure it's just a temporary side effect Bulma. " Chi-Chi said.  
" I hope so. The kitchen REEKS of it. I'm not sure how much more I can take....and the weird thing is, Vegeta doesn't  
even LIKE fish. He HATES it! Personally, I'm more of a chicken person myself, but-- "  
" Bulma can I ask you a question? " Chi-Chi interupted.  
" Sure, anything. "  
" What does "powueranbvlsve owaj wauvna" mean in English? "  
Bulma blinked, " That's saiyajin, isn't it? "  
" You've heard the ouji say it before? " Chi-Chi asked, surprised.  
" Urm, yes. Why do you want to know what it means? " she rubbed her forehead.  
" Ouji painted it along with two other terms on Goku's back and arms. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " So, do you know what that  
is, roughly translated. "  
" Hold on, I have a book of saiyajin phrases and things. " Bulma said, grabbing a book of the shelf and flipping  
through the pages.  
" Where did you buy THAT? "  
" I didn't. I decided to make one after I had a heated argument with genius over there and halfway through he began  
yelling at him in his native language and refused to speak "Earthish" for a full two days. My GOD it was like living with a  
rabbit or a cat or something! Ahh! Here's the page. "powueranbvlsve owaj wauvna".... " her eyes went wide.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Well? Bulma? "  
" So! Chi-Chi, how's the weather been down there for you guys. I heard there was some rain yesterday. "  
" DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! NOW WHAT DOES IT SAY!!! " Chi-Chi roared.  
" Umm, you don't really want to know what it means. You'd rather not. " Bulma responded.  
" Why? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" You'd probably come bursting in here in a demonic rage and kill half the inhabitants of West City including me and  
Vegeta. "  
" Aww, now I wouldn't do that. " Chi-Chi said kindly, " NOW WHAT DOES IT SAY!!! "  
" Nothing you would be interested in hearing. " Bulma gulped.  
" It says something like "Ouji's Love Slave" doesn't it? "  
" That's classified. I'm sorry. Call back later. Heheheheheheheh.....heh...*click*! " Bulma hung up, then re-read the  
translation to the phrase, " VEGETA WILL YOU COME HERE! "  
" Mmpha mpmh? " the ouji walked over to her, his cheeks full of fish.  
" Vegeta did you write this on Goku's back? " she said, pointing to the phrase.  
He swallowed, " Maybe....maybe not. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Just answer the question. "  
" Yes, yes I did. And it DESERVES to go there, because, you see, being royalty is a lonely job and-- "  
" --whatever. " Bulma sweatdropped, cutting him off.  
" Maybe it'll just rub off on its own. " Goku said as he and Chi-Chi sat in the kitchen.  
" HOPEFULLY. Still, I should buy some paint remover in the morning " she nodded. Goku's eyes fluttered open and shut.  
" Ohhhhhhh... " he groaned. Chi-Chi paused.  
" The "missing germs" thing is starting to effect you again? Isn't it sweetie? "  
" Kinda. " Goku mumbled, then yawned, " Maybe I should get some sleep first. "  
" That's right. Take a nap. I'm sure you'll feel much better once you're refreshed and ready to go! " Chi-Chi smiled.  
Goku wobbled to his bedroom.  
" I hope you're right Chi-chan. I don't think I could stand living like this for very much longer. "  
" Well do not worry Go-chan, because I'm sure that ouji cannot live with them for very much longer either. " she  
tried to comfort him.  
" Aww, thanks Chi-chan. " he smiled contently.  
" Anytime Goku. "  
  
  
" Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP!!! " a loud voice sobbed from the darkness.  
" Uhhhh...? " Goku slowly opened his eyes, " Whapha wha? "  
" Oh Go-chan you're ALIVE! " Chi-Chi cried as she hugged him, " I've been trying to wake you up for HOURS! I thought  
you had died or something terrible like that! "  
" Chi-Chi what time is it? " Goku mumbled, feeling excruciatingly tired.  
" 11:30. "  
" ELEVEN THIRTY!!! " he gawked, " AHH! I COMPLETELY MISSED BREAKFAST NOT TO MENTION FISHING AND ALL MY MORNING TV  
SHOWS AND VEGGIE'S PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND--and I feel so sleepy... " he eyes began to close again.  
" NO! No you're not tired! You're not sleepy! " Chi-Chi said, scared. She shook him back and forth to keep him awake,  
" Oh Goku you look terrible! You might as well be dead! "  
" I feel even worse now then when I was! " Goku smiled weakly in irony.  
" We have to go get your germs back from the ouji RIGHT NOW, oh-kay? "  
" Mmm. " he nodded soberly as she left the room, " Chi-chan? "  
" Huh? "  
" By the way....do you think you could help me get out of bed? I can't feel my feet. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
" *RING* *RING* *RING*!!! " Chi-Chi angrily pressed the doorbell to Capsule Corp.  
" I still don't see why you had to bring your bazooka along. " Goku said, now feeling slightly better. Some color had  
come back into his face.  
" Call it a little insurance policy if that OUJI decides to be resistant in giving back your cooties. " Chi-Chi  
adjusted her bazooka, which made a couple clicks as if getting ready to fire, " I wonder where inside this labyrinth of a  
house he's hiding? "  
Goku put his hand on the front door and smiled as all his regular coloring rushed back into his body, " Veggie and my  
cooties are right behind the door. " he said contently.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi pushed him aside, then blasted a hole through the door with her bazooka, " HA! TAKE THAT OUJI! "  
she laughed as the dust cleared, " HAHAHAHAHAHA--ouji? "  
" Hel-lo On-na! " a happy voice bubbled from above them. Chi-Chi and Goku looked up to see Vegeta floating in the air  
and glowing bright red, a big smile on his face.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku said excitedly.  
Vegeta blinked then grinned, " KAKAY! " he squealed then lept down from where he was hovering and bounced around the  
room doing somersalts and skipping until his detoured route reached his destination, " HI KAKAY! " Vegeta grabbed the bigger  
saiyajin and hugged him, " How are you doing this BRIGHT SUNNY DAY! "  
" ... " the large saiyajin glowed bright red, " I LIKE THIS VEGGIE!!! " Goku squealed.  
" You like him because he's acting just like you. " Chi-Chi felt a vein on her forehead bulge, " AND STOP BLUSHING  
THERE'S NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT THE OUJI!!! "  
" He has my germs doesn't he? " Goku giggled, then paused, " Veggie, the reason Chi-chan and I came here today was  
to-- "  
" --ANHIALTATE YOU!!! " Chi-Chi roared.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Nooooooo..... " he turned back to Vegeta, " It was to get my cooties back. "  
" But they love me... " Vegeta frowned.  
" Well, alright then. How about you give me half of them and you can keep the other half. "  
" ...I dunno. " Vegeta said outloud.  
" GOKU DON'T COMPROMISE WITH HIM! HE'S THE ENEMY! NEVER COMPROMISE WITH THE ENEMY!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, waving her  
bazooka in the air.  
" Oh-kay, Veggie. How about you give me just ONE of my germs. They can only breed when they're on MY body so if you  
just give me one I'm sure I'll have my regular amount of cooties back in no time. " Goku said, " Besides, I can see the  
effects are starting to get worse on you. It is nice for Veggie to glow bright red once in a while but not all the time. It  
could to brain damage. "  
" I have no brain damage silly Kaka-chan. " Vegeta grinned widely.  
" Yes, of course. You just FELT like spacing out for a full 3 hours this morning. " Bulma said, entering the room,  
" And I suppose placing a spoon on your nose and walking around the house like that is your new way to have fun. "  
" Heeheehee, hai. " Vegeta responded.  
" Son-kun, Chi-Chi, take them back. I don't care HOW you do it, but PLEASE take them back. " Bulma felt the side her  
head, " I haven't had such a terrible headache since last years Christmas Party, and for him to accomplish such pain in my  
head without me having some kind of drink to help cause it, well, that means he's gotten pretty annoying by now. I want the  
old Vegeta back. "  
" I do too. " Chi-Chi said in disgust.  
" I dunno, I think Veggie's kinda cute like this. " Goku said as he watched the ouji whistle and juggle several vases  
at the same time.  
Bulma noticed the vases and shrieked, " VEGETA PUT THOSE DOWN RIGHT NOW!!! "  
The startled prince instantly stopped what he was doing, causing the 3 vases to fall to the ground and crack into a  
million pieces. Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor.  
" THAT'S IT!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL--UNTIL--UNTIL I SAY SO!!! " she screamed, pointing  
upstairs.  
Vegeta looked down at the pieces, then shrugged and skipped up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him.  
" I don't even get a smart-alack remark outta him anymore. " Bulma shook her head, " Goku, how would you go about  
getting your cooties to come back to you? "  
" I would have to ask them. " he said, " They have a mind of their own and I can't force them back on me cuz then  
they won't be happy. I want them to be happy. " Goku sighed.  
" The least you could do is go up there and have a talk with them. " Bulma suggested, then paused, " Do cooties  
talk? "  
" Sure they do! " Goku grinned, " They talk to me ALL THE TIME. "  
" ....right. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Well why don't you go do that. The faster you get them back on your body, the  
faster Vegeta can go back to being, well, Vegeta. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, " I AM OFF ON MY QUEST! " he poined up the stairs, then ran up after him, " WHOOOSH! "  
" I hope he comes back oh-kay. " Bulma said, worried as Goku entered the room.  
Chi-Chi shook her head, " I hope he comes back. "  
  
  
" Wow.... " Goku sweatdropped as he stared at the pink-saturated room before him, " Veggie you been lettin Bura  
redecorate for you again? "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? "  
" Kakarrotto-chan. " a calm voice said from deep within the room, " Kakarrotto-chan, come closer. " it instructed.  
Goku shrugged and walked towards to the voice only to come upon a large bed similar to Bura's, with the exception of  
Vegeta's orignal water bed matress was still in place and there were now curtains surrounding all sides of the bed.  
" I feel like I'm in a bad mafia movie. " Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie you in there? " he pulled one of the mildly  
transparent pink curtains away to reveal Vegeta laying on his back on the far side of the bed, his arms behind his head and  
an angry look on his face, which due to the cooties was still glowing bright red.  
" Kakarrotto! " he turned his head slightly toward Goku.  
" Yes Veggie? " Goku said, worried.  
" SO....how do you like my new bed! " he grinned.  
" GAH! " Goku fell to the floor animé style, " Veh-GEE! " he got up, " Say Veggie, what's with all the pink? "  
" It's a calming color. " the ouji responded.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Veggie, about my cooties-- "  
" --sit down Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smiled, patting the bed beside him.  
" Uh, oh-kay. " Goku said uneasily, doing so, " Veggie I really think it'd be best if I got my "Kaka-germs" back from  
you. I'm starting to get a little worried and so is Bulma and Chi-Chi--- "  
" Tell Bul-chan I'm fine. " Vegeta nodded, " The Onna on the other hand...she can go stick her head in a cage full of  
rabid weasels for all I care. "  
" VEGGIE! THAT WASN'T NICE TO SAY! " Goku gasped, offended.  
" Kakay Kakay Kakay, silly little Kakay. " Vegeta chuckled, " Why don't you lay down and tell me what's on your mind,  
hmm? " he said.  
" Alright. " Goku layed down, " But for some odd reason I keep thinking that you're going to attempt to kill me any  
second in order to keep me from taking my germies back from you. "  
" Now WHY would I do that? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Because you're Veggie. " Goku said plainly, " On second thought, no, you probably wouldn't kill me, but you'd try  
to knock me unconsious for at least a little while...long enough to keep me from getting my cooties away from you and back on  
my body. "  
" ... "  
" Hmm... " Goku thought, he looked over at Vegeta and then suddenly a thought popped into his head, " Say Veggie, if  
we are both saiyajins doesn't that mean we BOTH have some kind of cootie? "  
Vegeta's eyes flew open, " What? "  
" Do you have any Veggie-germs on your body that you haven't been aware of? " Goku asked.  
Vegeta looked down at his shirt and blinked, " I never thought of that...I have no idea. "  
" You HAVE to! If I had tons of little germs that work hard to make me happy then you must at least have ONE  
Veggie-germ! "  
" Yeah, but where? "  
  
  
A lone Veggie-germ continued its nap in the deep forest of the ouji's black hair. The little blue germ yawned &  
opened its eyes.  
" Ohhhh.. " he rubbed his eyes with his squiggly little arms and smelled the air, then noticed an unusual scent,  
" What is that? " the little Veggie-germ wiggled towards the scent, then froze as dozens of eyes appeared in the forest of  
hair, fixated on him, " Well, that's new. " he laughed nervously, then shrieked as the Kako-germs poked their heads through  
the hair and stared at him, " Uhh--uhh-- "  
" Hello. " one of the germs smiled at him, " You are different. "  
" Haven't seen anything like you before. " another one said in the same voice.  
The Veggie-germ gulped, " Neither have I. " he retorted, " Huh--who are you? "  
" We are foreign germs. " a third one replied.  
" This is our home now. " the first two said together.  
" Huh?! " the Veggie-germ gawked, " NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE!!! " he shouted.  
" Veggie says we can stay as long as we like. " a fourth germ grinned.  
" Veggie loves us. " the second mildly glowed pink.  
" Veggie will love us forever. " the third giggled.  
" Hmm... " the Veggie-germ got into a fighting position. He stood up on his tail and held his squiggly little arms  
out as if ready to punch one of them, " Oh yeah? Well where does that leave me? "  
" We are going to eat you. " the first germ grinned. The entire gang of Kaka-germs pulled out little forks and knifes  
, " We are sure you will be very tasty. "  
" Ehh!! " the Veggie germ gulped, ::There's so many of them, there's no way I can fight them all off!: he panicked,  
then shook his head, ::NO! I must remain calm and in control! That's the only way I can beat them! If I get nervous my  
ablilities are gonna suffer BIG TIME!:: " I'm not gonna let you eat me you cannabals! "  
" We are not cannabals. " the second germ giggled.  
" We are just hungry. " the 1st said.  
" And looking out for our well being as Veggie's new roomates. " the 4th snickered. They all opened their mouths and  
huge sharp pointy teeth shot out of their gums.  
" EEK! " the Veggie-germ shrieked, terrorfied, " Ooh! I'LL TEACH YOU! " he flew at the first germ, then yelped as the  
entire gang of Kaka-germs tackled him, screaming, " LET GO! LET GO LET GO LET--YEEEOW!! " he cried, then looked down at his  
tail, which had a bite taken out of it. He glanced up to see the tip of it in one of the Kaka-germs mouths.  
" Mmm, yummy. " it smiled.  
The Veggie-germ gulped, " Bad day. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
7:24 PM 6/21/2002  
END OF PART 2  
Chuquita: [the Corner Crew is now sitting outside the studio] The Kaka-germs have shown their true colors.  
Goku: They're cannabalistic selfish little buggers....but I love them. (big cheesy smile) How about you Veggie?  
Vegeta: [who's arms and legs are now tied up in bandage wraps. A smaller one around his head] Shuddup.  
Chuquita: To fill the audiance in, Chi-Chi's ki blast, well, it fried the entire studio. Most of us were lucky to escape.  
Goku: (happily) In fact, we had only one casualty!  
Vegeta: Again, shuddup I say.  
Goku: Oh you're just mad cuz Chi-chan beatcha to a pulp.  
Vegeta: OF COURSE I'M MAD!!! (sniffles) Why didn't you save your little Veggie?  
Goku: I did, I carried your lifeless body out of the fire!  
Vegeta: There was a FIRE?!  
Chuquita: You blacked out. Believe me, it wasn't pretty.  
Vegeta: (sighs) I haven't seen any major carnage in ages...I kinda miss it. (reflective sigh)  
Goku: Don't worry Veggie, it'll be alright.  
Vegeta: Yes. One day after the EVIL ONE perishes from this planet, would you care to join me in a little romp around the  
universe blowing up stuff and buying neat little tourist things at interplantary gift shops?  
Goku: Sure! (grins)  
Vegeta: (smiles) I feel much better now.  
Goku: So do I! (sneakily) And do you know whyyyyyy?  
Vegeta: No?  
Goku: Because it is now LIMBO TIME!!! [a different mexican dance mix fills the air around them and a large disco ball appears  
to lower out of one of the street lights]  
Chuquita: (snickers)  
Vegeta: (to Son) I wish I knew HOW you do that.  
Goku: A true magician NEVER reveals his secrets. (grin)  
Vegeta: You're not a magician your a martial artist!  
Goku: (shrugs) Same difference. CAMERA PERSONS! THE LIMBO BAR!! [two people behind each of the TV cameras leave and return  
holding a large wooden stick]  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Well, at least Kakarrotto's out of that intresting banana girl outfit and back into his eye-blinding gi.  
Chuquita: I agree with you on that one, Vedge. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (enthusiastic) ALRIGHT! IS VEGGIE READY TO LIMBO WTIH ME!!  
Vegeta: Does it require any close hand-to-hand, cheek-to-cheek or skin contact with you at all?  
Goku: Nope.  
Vegeta: GREAT! Count me in!  
Goku: Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: Eh, why not. [joins them]  
Goku: [all three standing infront of the limbo stick] Now, the idea of the Limbo is that the last one to go underneath the  
limbo stick without knocking into it wins!  
Vegeta: Sounds simple enough.  
Chuquita: Yeah, especially since Veggie has the advantage, being so vertically challanged and all.  
Vegeta: (glares)  
Chuquita: Hehehheh. [bends down and starts to go under the limbo bar; Veggie trips her causing her neck to smack into the  
limbo bar and fall down]  
Vegeta: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA.  
Chuquita: Ow.  
Goku: (sighs) Tsk tsk. This is what happens when people do not keep their mouths shut....(peps up) O-WELL! ME NEXT!  
[pulls off his boots to expose his bare feet] [bends down to the point where he's almost lieing on his back, then tippy-toes  
underneath the limbo bar] [gets up] TA-DA!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) How did you do THAT?  
Goku: (giggles) The world may never know.  
Vegeta: [stares at the limbo bar] Hmm...  
Goku: (happily) VEGGIE'S TURN! VEGGIE'S TURN!  
Vegeta: (bites his lip then head for the limbo) Here I go. [walks underneath the bar with no trouble] .... (glares) [backs up  
underneath it] (angry) I'M SHORTER THAN THE BAR!!!!  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee! Silly Veggie! Round two! [pushes him out of the way] LOWER THE BAR!! [the two camera men lower the  
bar even further] READY VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (grits his teeth) Of...course...  
Chuquita: At least you're not shorter than it anymore.  
Vegeta: (glare)  
Chuquita: (snicker) We'll see you in round two of our Limbo contest everyone. Be sure to stay tuned for Part 3 of Kaka-germs.  
Goku: A hop a skip and a jump away will make the monkeys come out and play.  
Vegeta: ...what?  
Goku: Heeheeheehee! I love my little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (glows) Yes, yes you do. 


	3. "Your hair's on fire!!!"; Goku meets the...

12:34 AM 6/22/02  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Garfield"  
Jon: Garfield, let's just sit here and think deep thoughts.  
...  
Jon: Do monkeys marry?  
Garfield: Come back! You're too deep!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: AGAIN with the monkey stuff!  
Chuquita: (grins) Can't help it....so, DO monkeys marry?  
Vegeta: (snorts) I wouldn't know. I am a SAIYAJIN, _NOT_ a monkey.  
Chuquita: Say, do you know what they do to old DBZ dub VA's after they're done with 'um?  
Vegeta: No?  
Chuquita: They use 'um as hampsters.  
Goku: What?  
Chuquita: The first English Kaio-sama (King Kai) and Dende are now the voices of Elder Ham and Panda on Hamtaro.  
Vegeta: Well, that's pleasant. (rolls his eyes)  
Chuquita: And the first English voice for Son-kun is now Rolf on Ed Edd and Eddy.  
Goku: I like chickens Veggie!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What about me?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Who knows.  
Vegeta: (even bigger sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: Personally, I like all 3 of your voices for different reasons. Your first English one makes you sound like the  
maniacal crazy lil ouji you are, the second one I'm just used to after hearing him so long, and your Japanese one oozes  
the whole royalty-voice thing.  
Goku: (attention-getting) (big grin) Eeeeee?  
Chuquita: I only really like your Japanese voice. (happy-girl) It sounds so CUTE!  
Goku: Hear that Veggie? I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute.  
Vegeta: (bright red) Yes. Yes you are.  
Chuquita: After I saw two full episodes of Son in Japanese I loved his original voice.  
Goku: HEE. (in orignal voice) (to Veggie) Aishitaru chibi no baka no Veggie-chan!  
Vegeta: [melts to the floor]  
Chuquita: (looks down at the red puddle) Eew. Why must you do that to him.  
Goku: (giggles) I love you silly little Veggie!  
Chuquita: Let's continue the limbo contest, shall we?  
Goku: (grins) Indeed. [looks down at the melted Veggie] Come Veggie! It is time for round two of the Limbo!  
Vegeta: [gets up; solid] (dizzily) Wha??  
Goku: LIMBO TIME LITTLE VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: Ahh, yes. The SHORTNESS competition. Well Kakarrot I assure you that there is possible way your large body can win  
this one. [walks up to the limbo bar and only has to bend slightly to make it under]  
Goku: [repeats what he did the first round] Finished! (to camera people) Lower it more!  
[they lower the bar]  
Goku: Lower.  
[they lower it even lowerer]  
Goku: All the way almost to the floor!  
[done]  
Goku: (claps) YAY!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Wow. That's a, that's a long way down.  
Goku: You bet! (politely) Veggies first!  
Vegeta: OHHHHH NO! No no no! YOU go first Kakarrotto, since you're the one who decided to lower it this far anyway.  
Goku: Oh-kay little Veggie. [walks over to the limbo bar and bends down]  
Vegeta: (to Chu) He won't make it.  
Chuquita: Eh?  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto, who is obviously larger than I am, will take longer and need to focus more strength than I will...besides  
he'll get caught by his nose. Watch.  
Chuquita: [watches]  
Goku: (happily chanting) I'm winning! I'm winning! I'm winning! [stops right before his nose] I'm---uh oh. Uhhhh....(thinks)  
[pokes his nose in] Hee!  
Chuquita: (gawks) How'd he do that!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) With Kakarrot you never know.  
Goku: [smiles as he makes it 3/4 of the way through]  
Vegeta: A-hem. (coughs loudly) (ear-piercing) HEY KAKARROTTO!!!  
Goku: AHH! (shrieks and knocks the limbo bar down) Ohhh! [puts his thumb in his mouth and blows his nose back outward again]  
My head!! VEH-GEE! THAT WASN'T FAIR!  
Vegeta: Yup. Too bad. What a shame.....OH WELL! It's MY turn now! [proudly walks over to the limbo bar; then studies it] Hmm.  
(snaps his fingers! I've got it. [turns over and starts going under with his back facing up] (Chu & Son blink) [easily makes  
it through] TA-DA! I did it! My petite-ness is good for SOMETHING! Do you hear me! I WON! __I___WON__!!!! (cheers) WOOOOOOO!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON! I BEAT KAKARROT AT _SOMETHING_! WHEEEE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! [skips around Son &  
Chu in a circle] (pauses and points at Son's chest] In your FACE, Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (gasps) [moving his hands across his face] What? Where?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (sighs) Thanks Kakarrot, you've just taken all the fun out of whooping your butt.  
Goku: (happily) Consider me whooped, Veggie.  
Vegeta: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!!! (grumbles) Sheesh!....  
Chuquita: Hoo-boy....(to audiance) Well, here's Part 3 which is (most likely) the final chapter of "Kaka-germs"! I hope you  
enjoy it!  
Goku: So do I!  
Vegeta: ....  
Goku: (to Veggie) Well?  
Vegeta: (still acting sore) Fine. Have your fun, miserable Earth-inhabitants.  
  
Summary: Vegeta actually proves Goku's so called kako-germs really exist. When the little creatures realize who's watching  
them they spring for a new home on the saiyajin prince. How will Veggie get rid of them? What happens when he decides to  
NOT get rid of them? Will Goku be germ-less forever? Based on a comic strip I wrote.  
  
Vegeta: Where IS that comic strip anyway?  
Chuquita: In my notebook.  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Oh THERE'S a nice place for it.  
Chuquita: (glares) Oh you just wait till I learn how to make a webpage this summer Veggie-brains, I've got a whole SLEW of  
doodles of YOU.  
Vegeta: "Slew"?  
Chuquita: Yes, it's another term for "bunch" or "group".  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Ahh, my enlightenment lesson of the day.  
Chuquita: You're welcome.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
" Hey Veggie, did you just hear something? " Goku turned to his right.  
" You mean that tiny scream for help? "  
" Yeah. "  
" Nope. Didn't hear a thing. " Vegeta responded. Goku sweatdropped, then sniffed the air.  
" Smells like something's burning. " he said out loud. Vegeta looked up and scratched his head, only to pull out a  
small piece of plastic. He narrowed his eyes.  
" A tiny fork? " Vegeta held the object close to his right eye.  
" Veggie! " Goku gasped, " Your hair's on fire!!! " he pointed to the small trail of smoke eminating from Vegeta's  
hair.  
" AHHH!! KAKARROT MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!! " he panicked, rubbing his head wildly and messing it up.  
Goku took a whiff of the spot on Vegeta's head where the bonfire was being made, " Mmm, smells like hotdogs. "  
" YOU'RE NOT HELPING!! " Vegeta pushed Goku's face out of the way and smacked the spot with his hand, putting the  
fire out. He took a deep breath, " *whew*! "  
" I wonder how THAT happened. " Goku said, bewildered.  
" I'm not sure. " Vegeta said, equally confused.  
Goku reached into the ouji's now messy mane of hair and pulled out a partially smokey blue orb. His eyes widened as  
he took a closer look to see a squiggily-body-tailed vegeta-headed little creature, " Oh my goodness! IT'S A LITTLE  
VEGGIE-GERM!! " he squealed with glee, then hugged it, " **AND IT'S __ALL MINE__!** "  
" HEY! " Vegeta shouted angrily, sitting up, " YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY GERM! IT'S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE!! "  
" Well it's MY germ now. " Goku smirked, " Besides, you stole mine so I can have yours. An eye for an eye. " he  
looked down at the already nerve-stricken Veggie-germ and grinned widely, " RIGHT LITTLE GERM? "  
" AHHH!!! " the Veggie-germ shrieked, bouncing out of Goku's hands and around the bed. The two saiyajins chased the  
germ madly, trying to capture it. The Veggie-germ out-witted them both and bounced towards the bedroom door just as it flew  
wide open, allowing the germ to make a quick escape around the corner.  
" ALRIGHT OUJI! I'M DONE WAITING NOW WHAT--THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?! " Chi-Chi shrieked in utmost horror at the  
scene before her. The ouji's room was now saturated in a warm pink and there were Goku and Vegeta tackled ontop of one  
another on the waterbed while the bed's curtains fluttered infront of them.  
" CHI-CHI! THE GERM IS GETTING AWAY!! " Goku shouted, " YOU HAVE TO GO AFTER IT!! "  
" What? What germ? "  
" THE VEGGIE GERM! WE TRIED TO GET HIM AND HE GOT SCARED OF ME AND RAN AWAY! " the large saiyajin cried.  
Chi-Chi backed up to go after the supposed germ, then froze as Vegeta once again opened up his big mouth at a bad  
time.  
" Yes, Onna. You'd better go get that germ. Kakarrotto-chan and I have a lot of "negotiations" left to do. " he  
smirked.  
Chi-Chi turned around and stomped over to him, then glared, " What do you think you're up to! " she snarled.  
" Aww, nothing. Just havin some nice quiet "bonding time" with Kakay here. He's so sweet during our little  
"negotiations". " Vegeta snickered.  
" OOH YOU!!!! " Chi-Chi felt her hands shake in anger.  
" By the way, do you like what I've done with my hair? " Vegeta asked, tugging at his messy mane.  
" Veggie! Veggie it's getting away! This isn't the time for you to be teasing Chi-chan! " Goku objected.  
" It does look UGLIER then usual. " Chi-Chi responded.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, then growled at her. He recomposed himself, " Well, if you must know Kakay was taking some nice  
big kaka-whiffs from it. He thinks it smells very pretty. In fact Kakarrotto-chan thinks it smells even prettier than YOUR  
hair does. "  
" VEH-GEE! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR HAIR!!! " Goku shouted, trying to unknot them from the massave pile the  
two had formed while chasing the veggie-germ around the bed, " Hmmph! You were being so nice to me and then when Chi-chan  
comes in you instantly have to go back to being a little meanie and start teasing her about things that DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN! "  
" "Didn't..hap--" You mean---HA! OH GOKU! " Chi-Chi threw her arms around him, " Oh my sweet Go-chan you had me so  
worried for a second I thought something terrible happened to you; cuertosy of the ouji; but it didn't! " she sobbed, tears  
flowing down her cheeks.  
" Aww Chi-chan, it's alright. " Goku smiled, patting her on the back, " All me-n-Veggie were doing was just laying  
there on Veggie's waterbed and staring up at the ceiling. Nothing funny happened until my cooties set a lil part of Veggie's  
hair on fire...at least I THINK it was MY cooties. It could have been Veggie's. "  
" The OUJI has his OWN cooties?! " Chi-Chi gasped in awe and disgust.  
" Yeah, I already told you that! " Goku said, slightly annoyied, " He got scared and ran away and we need to find him  
so I can give him back to Veggie and Veggie can give my cooties back to me! "  
" ...oh. " Chi-Chi blinked, " Well, in that case, AFTER HIM!! " she ordered as the couple dashed out of the room in  
the direction the veggie-germ had left, leaving Vegeta sitting alone on his bed.  
" Hey! Kakay! Come back to me! " he whined, then pouted. Vegeta shrugged and hopped out of bed, " Fine, you wanna be  
that way, then I'll just have to catch that cootie before YOU DO! " Vegeta snickered determinedly as he ran out of the room.  
  
  
" Now, what's this ouji-germ look like? " Chi-Chi asked Goku as they searched the living room.  
" Well, he looks kinda like my germs, only he's blue and his head looks just like Veggie's the way my cooties's heads  
look just like mine. " Goku explained as he lifted up a sofa.  
" Do they bounce? " Chi-Chi said, looking upward.  
" Yeah, I think they do. " Goku put the couch down and rumaged through its seat cushions, " Ooh! Look a quarter! " he  
put the shiney coin in his pocket, " Why do you ask? "  
" Well, there's something bouncing around on the ceiling fan, and it looks kind of blue. " Chi-Chi pointed to it.  
Goku looked up and squealed.  
" THERE HE IS! "  
The Veggie-germ noticed Goku and screamed. It bounced off the fan and down the hall.  
" I got it now Chi-chan! " he cheered happily as he raced after it, " Heh-heh-heh! I'm gonna get you you lil Veggie  
by-product! " Goku giggled, then screeched to a halt as the germ lept onto a navy pantleg and held on for dear life,  
whimpering nervously. Goku looked down at the bare foot the germ was hanging just above, " Hey, that little foot looks awful  
familar. "  
" It should. "  
Goku looked up to see Vegeta smirking down at him, " Considering who it belongs to. "  
" Little Veggie! " Goku said happily, " You stopped the germ! " he gave Vegeta a big hug, causing the ouji's face to  
glow bright red.  
" Uh-heh-heh-heh, I did, didn't I? " he giggled, flattered.  
" Umm, Veggie? " Goku pulled away from the hug, " Can I have my little cootie-creature back now? "  
" "YOURS"? " Vegeta smirked, " The last time I checked this particular germ belonged to ME. "  
Goku's bottom lip wobbled, " YOU'RE NOT FAIR! "  
Vegeta grinned, " HEEE.... "  
  
  
" Did you miss me my little germ? " Vegeta said contently as he patted the little veggie-germ on the head. It purred  
happily. The ouji sat back in the living room chair, " Aww, I missed you too. " he gave it a quick hug, " I never knew I had  
my very own cooties--uhh--cootie, but I promise to take care of you just like I take care of my little kaka-germs! "  
" He makes me sick! " Chi-Chi snarled, crossing her arms. Her, along with Goku and Bulma were standing in the doorway  
leading from the kitchen to the living room.  
" I swear, Vegeta's becoming a regular cootie-hotel the way this keeps up. " Bulma shook her head and groaned, " We  
have to do something about this. "  
" I want my cooties back!!!! " Goku wailed loudly. Chi-Chi and Bulma froze and quickly slapped their hands over  
Goku's mouth.  
" SHHHH!!! " they both said.  
" Mmph? " Goku blinked in response, confused.  
" Listen Goku, I want your cooties back on your body just as much as you do but if we're going to accomplish that  
then we're going to have to think up a sneaky, rotten, no-good plan to do it. " Chi-Chi said.  
" In other words, think like Veggie? "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " That's an understatement, but, yes. "  
" Well, that's just fine, but how do we do it? " Bulma asked.  
A lightbulb appeared over Goku's head.  
" I've got an idea! "  
  
  
" Oh little coooooo-tieeeeees? " a sing-song voice came from behind Vegeta, who was still holding his germ in his  
hands. He clasped one overtop of each other, locking his veggie-germ inside just as he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
" Kah--Kakarrotto? " the ouji squirmed at the large hand on his shoulder.  
" Why he-llo little cooties. " Goku smiled, ignoring Vegeta completely and focusing on the little green dots bouncing  
up and down on the ouji's shirt and pants, " You'll never believe what an especially specialerfic special gift I have gotten  
just for YOU! "  
All the cooties instantly paused their jumping to pay attention.  
" I decided to go to the kitchen and get you a snack! Look! " he teleported infront of the cooties and the ouji, " I  
cheez-whizzed and whip-cream sprayed myself from the neck down to my belly! " Goku grinned, who's gi top was now made of  
cheeze-whiz, his t-shirt now a thick layer of whipped cream, " And it's the high-calorie extra thick kind. " he scooped a  
piece of his 't-shirt' out with his finger and ate it, " MMM, I am so nummy. "  
" WHEE!! " the kaka-germs lept off of Vegeta and attacked Goku's shirt and gi top, munching the food wildly, " Yummy  
yummy yummy yummy! " they chanted. Goku let out a sigh of relief.  
" Ahhhhh, I feel the harmonic fung shei of my body regaining its proper balance once again. " he smiled widely, then  
sweatdropped to see the germs had finished eating and jumped back onto Vegeta, leaving Goku shirt-less and now covered in a  
light layer of drool.  
" Veggie Veggie Veggie! " they chanted.  
Vegeta snickered, " Nice try Kakarrot. "  
Goku hung his head, " Why! I was so CLOSE! " he sniffled as he dragged his feet back into the kitchen, " Why must  
fate be so cruel. "  
" Kakarrotto! "  
Goku paused and looked over his shoulder, " Yes, Veggie? " he said, disappointed.  
" Next time you should use that gooey strawberry preservative in the fridge. " Vegeta nodded, " It would taste  
better. The cheeze-whiz leaves much to be desired. "  
" Why would I do that again? " Goku said flatly.  
" ....I dunno, just, you know, throwing ideas out to you....heh-heh. " Vegeta put his hand behind his head.  
" ...right. " Goku cocked an eyebrow, then left.  
  
  
" Well, feeding them is out of the question. " Goku said sadly as he sat at the table with Chi-Chi. Bulma was busy  
making herself a sandwich, " They ate, left, and went right back to Veggie! " he sniffled.  
" Ohhh, my Go-chan. " Chi-Chi gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
" *sniffle* Thank you Chi-Chi. " he smiled weakly, " It's just not fair! They didn't even leave me a TIP for crying  
out loud! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" What? " Chi-Chi said.  
" Uhh, nevermind. " Goku looked away, embarassed.  
" Well maybe instead of making living on you look so appatizing you should try to get the cooties to see how horrible  
it is to live on Vegeta instead. " Bulma spread a slice of ham on her sandwich, then took out a bottle of mustard.  
" YEAH! " Goku cheered, hopping out of his chair and onto the table, " BULMA YOU'RE A GENIUS!!! "  
" Aww, of course I am Son-kun, but thank you for noticing anyway. " she laughed.  
" HAHA! I AM OFF! " Goku said, then zipped out of the room.  
" I hope you know what you're doing. " Chi-Chi said to Bulma.  
" Sure I know what I'm doing. I AM a genius. "  
" Yeah, right. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " How COULD we have forgotten. "  
  
  
" Why little cooties, did you know that living on little Veggies can be dangerous to your health? " Goku asked as he  
once again stood before Vegeta and the cooties, now back in his regular gi and t-shirt top. Vegeta watched him from the sofa,  
amused.  
" Huh? " the cooties said curiously.  
" Yeah, living on Veggie is very VERY dangerous! Why, do you know why Veggie only has ONE cootie left made by his OWN  
BODY? " Goku asked, mockingly shocked.  
" No. "  
" No. "  
" Nuh-uh. " the cooties said, shaking their heads.  
" That's because... " Goku trailed off, " THEY ALL GOT KILLED UNDER THE INTENSE 500X GRAVITY!! "  
" EEK!! " the cooties all screeched together, frightened.  
" When Veggie trains in the gravity room the gravity can get up to 500 times normal. Your soft puffy little cootie  
bodies would IMPLODE under such drastic circumstances! "  
" Implode? " cootie #1 said, frightened.  
" What is "implode"? " #4 asked.  
" It is a flavor of ice cream. " #2 licked its lips.  
" ICE CREAM!! " they all squealed happily at once, " VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE! " the kaka-germs chanted ectatically.  
Goku's face fell. Vegeta grinned at him victoriously. The large saiyajin turned around, " I'm going to take a long  
walk... " he mumbled in shock.  
" Oh-kay! " Vegeta said happily, " Bye-bye Kakay-chan! Remember, _I_ still love you. "  
" *groan* Yeah whatever. "  
  
  
" They thought the word "implode" was a flavor of ice cream. " Bulma said, surprised.  
" Well, it does sound pretty similar to rocky road. " Goku responded.  
" ... " Chi-Chi sat silent.  
" Marriage is a type of food, eh Chi. " Bulma said flatly. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku.  
" ... "  
" What? "  
" ... "  
" WHAT!! "  
" Well Goku, we can safely conclude your cooties share your brilliant mental skills. " Chi-Chi grumbled, then perked  
up, " Of COURSE. "  
" Hmm? " Goku glanced over at her.  
" Playing upon their naivity. The ouji does it to you ALL THE TIME! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, then got up  
out of her seat, " I'll be right back Go-chan. WITH your germs in tow. "  
  
  
" Hello Ouji. " Chi-Chi stood beside the sofa Vegeta was sitting at.  
" Hello Onna. " he nodded unassumingly.  
" Say cooties, " she said, bending over slightly, " Did you know the Ouji here is only using you for your power to  
temporarily send his mind into a state of unequivical mushy bliss? "  
" Huh? " they all responded.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " ...oh-kay, let's move the vocabulary DOWN a level. " she cleared her throat, " Goku's cooties  
, Vegeta hates you. Go home. "  
" Veggie hates us? " Chi-Chi face-faulted as millions of little eyes stared up at her, tears welling up in them and  
devastated looks on their Goku-ish faces. She turned the other direction to avoid her urge to hold and comfort the little  
germ-like creatures.  
" Awww, Veh-gee doesn't hate u, lil kaka-babies. " she froze then sent an icey glare at Vegeta, who was busy  
baby-talking the kaka-germs, " Veggie wuvs his kaka-cooties vewy vewy much! "  
The kaka-germs sent out a collective cooing noise, glowing bright pink and allowing a burst of red to enter the  
ouji's face causing an expression of utter delight.  
" OOH! " Chi-Chi fumed, " I HATE YOU OUJI!!! " she screamed, then stomped out of the room.  
  
  
" It's HOPELESS! There's NOTHING we can do to get them back! " Chi-Chi said with frustration as she sat back down.  
Bulma was halfway finished with her sandwich and Goku was busy drawing a picture of himself and his kaka-germs playing  
together in a meadow with big happy smiles on their faces. He sniffled as a teardroplet fell onto the paper. The saiyajin  
burst into tears, grabbed his picture and blew his nose with it. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Hoo-boy. " Chi-Chi turned to Bulma, " I don't suppose you could create something to make those cooties allergic to  
ouji-boy, could you? "  
" Sorry Chi. " Bulma said sadly, " In fact, I've never seen ANYTHING like them before in my life! Sure, I've heard of  
cooties but never actual CREATURES of the same name. It must be a saiyajin thing. "  
" Great. Just what I need, another stupid alien fact that ouji can use against me to tie himself closer to my Go-chan  
! " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" But me-n-Veggie are already connected Chi-chan. Remember the portara fusion earrings? "  
" I'd rather not. " she interupted.  
" They connected our SOULS... " Goku said with big sparkily eyes.  
" DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!! " Chi-Chi screamed, frightened.  
Goku leaned over towards Bulma, " Say Bulma-san, did you know that if I tug my left ear ever-so-slightly Veggie can  
feel the same tug on his right? " he said eagerly.  
" Really? " Bulma said, intreged.  
" STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! " Chi-Chi wailed, ready to punch something, " GOKU I FORBID YOU TO SAY _ANYTHING_ IN  
REFERENCE TO THAT _EVIL_ DAY FILLED WITH _DARKNESS_ AND _PAIN_!!! " her fists shook furiously.  
" You mean when me-n-Veggie shared our bodies and souls with each other to defeat Majin Buu? " Goku asked.  
" YES THAT DAY!!! " she said angrily.  
" Oh-kay Chi-chan. " Goku nodded, " Hmm, I wonder if our cooties react in the same way.... "  
  
  
" Zzzz...Zzzzz...Zz... " the sole Veggie-germ snored as it sat sound asleep in the palm of Vegeta's hand. The ouji  
smiled at it, " You really are amazing you know that little "Veggie-germ"? " he chuckled, then felt the dozens of other  
little eyes on his clothes turn towards the Veggie-germ, who's senses bolted him awake.  
" There he is! " one of the kaka-germs shouted, pointing at the veggie-germ.  
" Attack! "  
" Attack! "  
The Veggie-germ froze in his tracks, then lept out of Vegeta's hand and bounced onto the floor, followed by the still  
hungry kaka-germs.  
" GET HIM! "  
" YEAH! "  
" HELP!!! " the Veggie-germ cried as they all raced out of the room. Vegeta stared at his now empty clothes in a  
panic and ran after them.  
" COME BACK!!! COME BACK TO YOUR MOMMY RIGHT NOW!!! " he shouted at them.  
  
  
" VEGGIE! " Goku shouted, running into the room, " THE GERMS! THEY'RE-- "  
" --gone, I know. " Vegeta sighed sadly as he layed spread out on the sofa.  
" NO! They've got your little Veggie-germ tied up and they're gonna cook him and eat him!! " Goku cried in a panic.  
" WHAT!!!! " Vegeta roared, leaping to his feat, " WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!!! " he screamed, dashing down  
the hall. His pace slowed to a steady stomp, " Those evil little Kako-fleas! How DARE they! " he growled, " I sheltered them,  
fed them, kept them warm... " Vegeta sniffled, soppy-eyed, then shook it off as anger overcame him again, " I even  
SPONGEBATHED those little Kako-shaped orbs!! " he said in distaste, then paused before a corner of the hallway. The  
kaka-germs had the Veggie-germ surrounded in a circle. The little blue Veggie-germ was tied to a small wooden stick with a  
little fire roasting just below his tail/foot.  
" *A-HEM*! " a loud sound boomed from above them. The kaka-germs all looked up in confusion to see Vegeta glaring  
down at them, " Hello, "babies". "  
" *collective-gulp-of-ominous-impending-doom*! "  
" My little Kaka-germs. We meet again. " Vegeta smirked. Some of the germs stared back in anger, shock, fright, and  
just plain 'ol confusion. Vegeta bent down on his stomach and stared at them wide eyed, " What did you think you were doing  
little Kako-cooties? Eating MY own cootie like that. " he said innocently, then roared in raging fury, " WHAT KIND OF  
CANNABALISTIC MONSTER EATS ITS OWN KIND! "  
One of the kaka-germs blinked, " A really hungry one? " it smiled.  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" You MONSTERS! Betraying ME to eat HIM! " Vegeta grabbed his Veggie-germ in one swoop and coddled it against his  
shirt. The Veggie-germ giggled contently. Vegeta glared at the Kaka-germs, " I'm ashamed to think how much I spoiled you! "  
he raised his foot, ready to stomp the kaka-germs out of existance, " Say goodbye suckers! "  
" VEGGIE NO! "  
Vegeta froze. The kaka-germs grinned with happiness and flew at Goku's feet.  
Vegeta screamed, " KAKARROT!!! "  
Goku looked down to see his cooties chirping sweetly as they made their way back up onto his body, slowly climbing  
upward, " My cooties! " Goku squealed, " They're all coming back to me! " he said with excitement.  
" Well fine, I don't care. Good riddence to those evil little germs. " Vegeta said stubbornly, turned the other way.  
Goku hugged his shirt full of kaka-germs with glee, " Oh I love you guys!! " he sobbed happily, then skipped off into  
the kitchen, " HAHAHA HAHAHA! I'm a happy cootie paradise once again! WEEEEE! "  
Vegeta snorted angrily, then slumped over as a dark cloud of depression hung over him, " Ohhhhhh... "  
  
  
" You mean the ouji's cootie-free! " Chi-Chi said happily.  
" Yup! You bet! " Goku grinned his trademark Son-smile.  
" Oh Go-chan that's GREAT! " she gave him a hug, " I'm so happy for you! You're finally free of that evil little ouji  
and his disgusting manipulating ouji-mind!! "  
" Silly Chi-chan, " Goku giggled, " I'll never COMPLETELY be free from Veggie cuz we're both linked together by that  
fusio-- "  
" Silence Goku, you're ruining the moment. " Chi-Chi smiled, covering his mouth with her finger.  
" Well, I guess we'll see you then. " Bulma nodded to them. The couple nodded back.  
" Yes, " Chi-Chi took her finger off of Goku's mouth, " I guess we will. "  
" Chi-chan I wanna say bye-bye to little Veggie-- " Goku said, then yelped as Chi-Chi slapped her whole hand over  
his mouth this time.  
" We'll be leaving out the back door. " Chi-Chi pointed to the door behind them, " No use walking all the way to the  
front door when this one is right here. " she laughed nervously, opening the back door.  
" You're just saying that because we would have to pass Veggie to get to the FRONT door, aren't you Chi-chan! " Goku  
said with a stubborn, pouty look on his face.  
" NO! No Goku, of course not-- "  
" *glare* "  
" --oh-kay, maybe we ARE leaving through the back so I don't have to watch you make some mushy goodbye to ouji-boy. "  
Chi-Chi mumbled, " There. I told the truth, now let's get going. "  
" YAY FOR CHI-CHAN FOR SHE IS HONEST! " Goku cheered, marching out the backdoor.  
" Goodbye Bulma! " Chi-Chi said, closing the door behind them.  
" Bye-bye Bulma! " Goku waved, then took a deep breath and shouted, " BYE-BYE LITTLE VEGGIE 'O MINE WHO I LOVE VERY  
MUCH AND WILL MISS BADLY UNTIL I SEE HIM AGAIN TOMMOROW!!! "  
Chi-Chi slammed the door on Goku's mouth.  
" OWW! " Goku yelped, then pulled himself out, " Hey! Chi-chan that hurt! "  
" It'll hurt even worse if you decide half-way to the car to go teleport yourself back inside to hug that little  
monster goodbye! "  
" Ohhhhhh, Chi-Chi! " Goku whined.  
Bulma stared at the door and sweatdropped, " I'll never understand those two... "  
  
  
Vegeta sat in bed under the covers, holding his Veggie-germ out infront of him. He stared at it sadly, " It feels so  
lonely without all those kaka-cooties around. " he said, then smiled at the Veggie-germ, " At least I still have you, right  
lil guy? "  
The Veggie-germ's eyes widened as it looked up to see two kaka-germs sticking out of the ouji's hair holding forks &  
knives. It gulped.  
" AAUGH!!! " the Veggie-germ shrieked, bouncing off in fright, leaving Vegeta sitting there, stupified.  
" Was it something I said!!? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:58 PM 6/22/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: You know, I think comparison-wise, Parts 1 & 3 quoted out most of the stuff from the original comic strip.  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, Chi-Chi and Bulma and Mirai weren't even in the comic version. In fact most of part 2 wasn't in it either.  
The whole thing started out, believe it or not, as Veggie going nuts cuz you hugged his teddy bear (pookee) and got your  
'filthy kako-germs' all over him. You dared Veggie he couldn't go 24 hours without the bear and he was going nuts. But then  
it kind of evolved into the whole kako-germ thing after he brought out a microscope to his room (instead of going down to the  
lab) and placed Pookee underneath it to show the kaka-germs eating up the stuffed bear. Which would be a more logical reason  
for him to go crazy over the germs existance. Everything after that, with the exception of the visual gag comic strips is  
intact somewhere within the story. I had this one funny gag that works in the comic but would never work in the fic. I had  
Son-San sitting on the floor with a sad look on his face and a vacancy sign around his neck. A kaka-germ bounces over to him  
and stares at him. Goku makes a big grin at it, the germ pauses, laughs loudly, and bounces off. Son now has an even more  
depressed look on his face.  
Goku: Aww, poor me.  
Vegeta: (wearing a poorly-made paper crown reading "Limbo King" on it) (mockingly) Yes, poor poor Kakarrotto-chan.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) VeggieVeggie feels SORRY for little ME?  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (dazed) I am sorry Kaka-chan...  
Goku: (whoops) WHEE! [hugs Veggie] All is well in Veggie-Land! [notices Veggie's crown] Hey Veggie what's that?  
Vegeta: (proudly) THIS is my new crown to show everyone that I have defeated you AND Chu in a competitive sport.  
Chuquita: The limbo isn't competitive Vedge.  
Goku: And it's not a sport.  
Vegeta: SHUT UP! MUST YOU BOTH CORRECT EVERYTHING I SAY!!!  
Chu & Son: (w/big grins) Yes.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Why do I even bother...  
Goku: (happily) Because you love us!  
Chuquita: Indeed.  
Vegeta: Oh brother. (rolls his eyes)  
Chuquita: Hmm, if my calculations are correct this should be up by next Friday.  
Vegeta: WHAT?!  
Chuquita: Oh, FF.net was recently down for a whole week, but do you seriously think that would stop me from writing?  
Goku: (grins) NO WAY!  
Chuquita: Point for Son! Exactly! I've written 5 things since it was down and I plan to upload one each weekday this week.  
Part 3 of "Are You My Mommy" on Monday, "Part 4" of that on Tuesday, "Kaka-germs Part 1" on Wednesday, Part 2 on Thursday,  
and Part 3, this one, on Friday.  
Goku: Why not do it all at once???  
Chuquita: Ugh, I NEVER do that! If I gave a whole glut of stuff on one day it would take away from each one individually. I'd  
rather not let any of my parts be a glory hog and take away from another fic ya know. (to audiance) Speaking of fics, the  
next one will feature our next "reviewer suggestion" Corner. This one's by Nekoni who wrote "Dress Goku and Veggie in  
BUBBLEWRAP!"  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's Nekoni alright...  
Goku: (grins) I like Bubblewrap Chu!  
Chuquita: So do I!  
Vegeta: (glares at her) You only like it because Kakarrot will obliviously find some way to embarass me with bubblewrapping  
antics!  
Chuquita: (shrugs) That's part of it. That and, well I just like bubblewrap in general. Once I had this big roll of black  
bubblewrap with these bubbles in it that were like 2 inches wide!  
Goku: WOOO!  
Chuquita: Un--fortuanately I have no idea what happened to it so you two are just gonna have to wear the regular white bubble  
stuff.  
Goku: (sad) Awww...  
Vegeta: (flushes red with embarassment) KAKAKRROTTO AND I CAN'T WEAR THAT! IT'S CLEAR! EVERYONE WILL SEE US!!!  
Chuquita: Nuh-uh-uh. If you wrap bubblewrap thick enough you can't see through it.  
Vegeta: ...oh. Oh-kay then.  
Chuquita: Guess what everybody? Remember that looong list of 8 fic ideas I wrote back in, uhh, I think it was "Little Buddy".  
Anyway, I'm down to 2!  
(confetti falls down out of nowhere)  
Vegeta: Where'd that come from?  
Goku: Who knows.  
Chuquita: The next one I'm doing is the Circus fic, and after that is the Piccy one and after that, well I have a whole bunch  
of new plotlines but you're gonna have to wait till the Piccy one to find out what they are. Here's a pre-summary for the  
next story "Under the Big Top!": Goku runs off to join the circus; literally. Now Veggie, Mirai, and Bura have to stop him  
before he makes the biggest mistake of his life.  
Goku: That's a short summary.  
Chuquita: Eh, it'll get bigger once I start the actual fic. Oh! BTW, Freezer's in this next one. So anyone who's ever  
wondered what would happen if Freezer and Bura met...well, there ya go. I attempted "Under the Big Top" once before, but I  
think I came in too early, so I'm just going to start with them at the Circus this time. I got into a big flashback and that  
got messy so I stopped it.  
Goku: Flashbacks are yummy  
Chuquita: Yes they are. One day I'm gonna upload all the dbz fics I started but never finished, which is about 6. I was  
thinking of putting them all in one big story as a bunch of mini-chapters.  
Goku: Hmm. (to audiance) I guess this is goodbye to our dance-er-rama Corner, huh?  
Vegeta: Thank God.  
Goku: (sniffles) I'm gonna miss dancing with Veggie...  
Vegeta: I won't.  
Goku: (grins sneakily) Would Veggie like to dance with me one more time?  
Vegeta: WHAT?! NO! I--well....  
Goku: (grabs his arm) LA-BAMBA WITH ME LITTLE VEGGIE! (music comes back on) [twirls him around]  
Vegeta: AAUGH! (nausious from spinning) I think I'm gonna be sick!  
Goku: AY YAI YAI!  
Chuquita: Goodbye everybody! Cya next time! 


End file.
